¿Por qué me tengo que casar?
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Syaoran ya tiene 27 años, y su madre ya le dijo que se tiene que casar; pero cómo encontrar a esa mujer especial que se interese en él y no en su Dinero.
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 1

Tengo varios días con esta idea, no sé cuánto pueda escribir pues desde enero del 2016 tengo un zumbido en toda la cabeza, puedo leer, estudiar japonés, pero cuando me empiezo a concentrar para escribir me duele la cabeza y tengo que suspende.

Así que a ver cuánto puedo escribir, el otro día note que podía escribir un rato sin que me duela la cabeza, así que empiezo.

Syaoran Li era un adulto joven de 27 años de edad, de una familia muy importante de Hong Kong China, una ciudad cosmopolita.

Se sentía afortunado porque siempre ocupo los mejores lugares en la escuela, y cuando la termino con Doctorado y entro al mundo laboral, le fue muy bien, y pronto pudo quedar como responsable de las empresas de la familia y tomar el lugar que su padre había dejado vacante desde su fallecimiento, el cual había sido ocupado por su madre y algunos tíos, pero todos sabían que cuando llegara el momento el Joven Syaoran tomaría su lugar si demostraba que podía con el cargo.

Él había empezado a trabajar desde los 23 años y se había dedicado a demostrar que era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier reto.

Pero ahora tenía un problema… y era que se tenía que casar.

No era que no hubiera tenido novias, si las había tenido, pero siempre terminaba con ellas cuando se daba cuanta que empezaban a presumir a quien tenían de novio y que si llegaban a casarse con él iban a tener una vida de lujo.

Y si lo iban a tener porque él vivía en una vida de lujo, pero quería darse el lujo de escoger a su esposa, a una mujer que hiciera cosas por él, no por su dinero.

Y bueno cómo tenía cuatro hermanas mayores y entre que se casaba una y después tenía a su primer hijo y se casaba la otra y luego otro hijo por algún tiempo lo dejaron sin prestarle atención de que no tenía novia, y desde luego no quería casarse.

Hasta ahora a sus 27 años que su mamá le dijo que ya era hora de casarse, que en realidad debía haberse casado a los 25, pero con las bodas de sus hermanan y los nacimientos de los hijos, nadie se había fijado que ya había pasado la edad de casarse de él.

Continuara:

13:38 de la tarde del 14 de junio de 2016

Espero les juste, dejen comentarios, y creo que voy a escribir capítulos cortos porque ya me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

Me siento extraña, a mí me gusta escribir los capítulos más largos, pero viendo el lado bueno, por lo menos estoy escribiendo de nuevo.

Besos los quiero mucho

Dios te quiero mucho y por favor que todo salga bien.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

11 de marzo de 2018, estoy tratando de corregir la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 2

Sakura Kinomoto estaba triste, resignada, pensativa, dentro de poco tiempo cumpliría 25 años, edad que en Japón si no estabas casada tenías que asistir a una compañía de casamenteros para buscar pareja y casarse.

Sí… quizás se perdía el romanticismo, pero a su edad ya no estaba para buscar novio y esperar que le pidieran matrimonio, en una agencia por lo menos sabía que la persona con la que se fuera a encontrar también se quería casar, no buscando romances, era una persona que cómo ella también se quería casar y compartirían sus vidas.

Había vivido engañada por muchos años porque le gustaba Yukito, el mejor amigo de su hermano y cómo siempre la trataba muy bien, se sorprendió cuando llego con la noticia que había ido a una compañía para buscar pareja y se iba a casar al otro día.

Ella fue una de las madrinas, pero se sentía muy mal, ella quería ser la novia, pero tenía que reconocer que nunca le hablo nada de amor, siempre la trato muy bien… aunque pensándolo bien, la trataba cómo si fuera su hermana menor.

Quizás porque la conoció desde chica y bueno en cierta forma siempre la trato como si fuera su hermanita.

Desde luego ese día se mostró contenta por la decisión de Yukito, y no demostró estar triste hasta el otro día cuando su mejor amiga Tomoyo la fue a buscar y a preguntarle cómo estaba.

A lo que Sakura nada más verla se soltó a llorar, su amiga sabía que toda su vida estuvo enamorada de Yukito, y cuando la invitaron a la boda de Yukito al otro día, supo que su mejor amiga iba a estar muy triste.

Ese día no dijeron nada, era el día en que Yukito se casaba, y no querían arruinar su día, pero al otro día lloro por lo mal que se sentía.

Sakura nunca había tenido novio, por estar esperando a que Yukito le pidiera matrimonio.

Tomoyo tampoco quería tener novio, porque no quería ganarle a su amiga, ella había decidido tener novio después que su amiga, antes no, y desde luego le encantaría que cuando se casaran fuera una boda doble, o sea que las dos se casaran el mismo día… claro le faltaba el novio.

Pero el día que Sakura le dijera que Yukito por fin le había pedido matrimonio, ese día ella iba a ir a una agencia a pedir que le ayudaran a conseguir pareja para casarse. Así se podrían casar el mismo día en una boda doble.

Pero nunca conto con que el joven Yukito no le pidiera matrimonio. Y que fuera él el que hubiera recurrido a una agencia casamentera para conseguir pareja, nunca se lo imagino.

\- Sabes qué amiga –dijo Tomoyo

\- No te preocupes las dos nos vamos a casar… claro ahora las dos tendremos que ir a una compañía casamentera cómo tú me decías que ibas a hacer –Sakura

\- Si… pero me quede pensando, antes de hacer eso y para que no se fijen en ti… porque si vamos ahorita nosotros a una agencia, todos van a sentir lastima por ti… y a decir que Yukito prefirió ir a una agencia antes de pedirte a ti matrimonio –Tomoyo

\- En eso tienes razón… nos tenemos que esperar… pero solo algunos meses –dijo Sakura

\- Y para justificar la espera ¿Por qué no hacemos un viaje alrededor del mundo? –dijo Tomoyo

\- Eso sería una estupenda idea, irnos a recorrer el mundo –Sonrió Sakura feliz

Continuara:

16 de junio de 2016 14:44 horas

Espero les guste este capítulo y espero su opinión.

Los quiero mucho a todos,

Dios gracias por permitirme existir.

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

p. d. me está costando muchísimo trabajo subir las historias, no sé qué pasa pero ya no es cómo antes, y eso que tengo más de 30 historias, los dejo me duele la cabeza.

11 de marzo de 2018. Estoy tratando de corregir la historia.

Dios protégenos a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 3

Desde esa misma noche Tomoyo entro en internet, en busca de agencias de viajes para buscar un viaje para darle la vuelta al mundo, quería tener el viaje más bonito, para que su amiga se olvidara de lo que le hizo Yukito.

Por dinero no había problemas pues las dos trabajaban y habían estado ahorrando para hacer su luna de miel inolvidable, así que ahora ese dinero lo destinarían para hacer este viaje.

Al otro día fueron a visitar agencias de viajes y comprarse ropa para usar durante el viaje.

Las dos estaban muy emocionadas con este viaje, y todos lo vieron cómo lo más normal del mundo, que quisieran pasearse antes de tener que casarse.

Iban a conocer muchos países del mundo y uno de los primeros era China, iban a conocer la gran muralla china, varias ciudades y pueblos, iban a conocer una zona en donde crecían pandas, y muchas otras cosas, ciudades de la India, así como países Europeos.

Las dos estaban muy emocionadas, y escogieron el viaje en el que iban a conocer más cosas en el mundo.

Una de las primeras ciudades de China que las llevaron a conocer fue Hong Kong.

Las chicas estaban emocionadas, ya las habían llevado a un museo, y estaban caminando por el centro de Hong Kong, cuando vieron cómo un letrero gigante se desprendía y se dirigía a unos señores que se acababan de parar delante de ellas.

Eriol había ido a visitar a su primo Syaoran, quien le estaba platicando su problema.

\- Así que te tienes que casar –Eriol sonriendo

\- Si, ya me dijo mi mamá que me tengo que casar… y para colmo, sería el colmo que fuera a una compañía casamentera, porque hay muchas mujeres dispuestas a casarse con migo si se lo pidiera –Syaoran

\- Que bueno que en mi cultura no tengo ese problema, y me puedo permitir casarme mayor –dijo Eriol

\- Tú bien no te puedes casar –Syaoran

\- Bueno en realidad no tengo esa obligación… pero si me gustaría casarme –Eriol

\- ¿Y por qué no te haz casado? –Syaoran

\- Yo creo que por el mismo motivo que tú… todas se fijan en mi dinero, y si sería bonito conocer a alguien que se preocupe por mí y no por mí dinero –Eriol

\- Es tan difícil encontrar a esa persona especial, que creo que ni aunque nos caiga encima nos daríamos cuenta de que son ellas –Syaoran

Los dos iban caminando en las calles del centro de Hong Kong, pero cómo eran dos millonarios caminando, pues llevaban a sus guarda espaldas, eran discretos, así que se mantenían a unos pasos de ellos y un poco por delante de ellos.

En ese momento se le desamarro el zapato a Eriol, éste se agacho para amarrarse el zapato, Syaoran se paró a su lado a esperar a que terminara de amarrarse el zapato, cuando:

Sienten cómo los empujan y van a caer al suelo.

En eso se escucha como se rompe un ventanal de una tienda.

\- ¿Están bien? –fue la pregunta de Sakura y Tomoyo viéndolos a los ojos.

Continuara:

Pido perdón por tardar en subir un nuevo capítulo, lo que pasa es que se enfermó mi nieta de varicela, y fui a ayudar a mi hija con sus cuidados y es que está embarazada y es peligroso para ella. Ya se encuentra mejor.

Saludos y besos a todos

Los quiero mucho… capítulos más grandes yo creo que van a tener que leer mis otras historias, ya no me concentro como antes.

Tienes más de 30 historias que leer.

Dios que todo salga bien

6 de julio de 2016 2:30 de la tarde

A ver si no tengo problemas para subir el capítulo, con los anteriores tuve problemas.

Ya me está doliendo la cabeza.

Estoy tratando de corregir la historia. 11 de marzo de 2018

Dios por favor cuídanos a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 4

De repente se le desamarro el zapato a Eriol, éste se agacho para amarrarse el zapato, Syaoran se paró a su lado a esperar a que terminara de amarrarse el zapato cuando:

Sienten cómo los empujan y van a caer al suelo.

En eso se escucha como se rompe un ventanal de una tienda.

\- ¿Están bien? –fue la pregunta de Sakura y Tomoyo viéndolos a los ojos.

Syaoran y Eriol estaban sorprendidos tirados en el suelo, tratando de entender que era lo que había pasado, viendo Syaoran unos hermosísimos ojos verdes y Eriol unos hermosísimos ojos azules.

Cuando sientes cómo sus guardaespaldas les quitaron algo que ellos querían, ellos necesitaban, ellos anhelaban.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron tomadas por la cintura y levantadas, retirándolas de las personas que acababan de salvar.

\- ¿Cómo están? –fue la pregunta por parte de la guía de turistas que iba un poco atrás de ellas y vio cómo las chicas se lanzaban para ayudar a estas personas, y como unas personas las hacían a un lado de los señores a los que habían ayudado.

\- Bien –contestaron Sakura y Tomoyo, viendo cómo ayudaban a esas personas y que estaban bien.

Todo el grupo de turistas se acercó a ellas para ver si estaban bien.

Desde luego se armó un pequeño alboroto porque se rompió un gran ventanal de una tienda, pero gracias a Dios nadie salió lastimado.

\- ¿Todos están bien? –pregunto la guía de turistas

\- Si –contestaron todos

\- Pues vámonos que nos espera el autobús para seguir nuestro viaje –y todos se suben a un autobús que ya los estaba esperando en la esquina

Desde luego los guaruras de Syaoran y Eriol se acercaron rápidamente para ayudarlos a ponerse en pie.

Ellos no sabían qué estaba pasando y empezaron a ver a su alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres que los habían tirado? ¿Por qué los habían tirado? ¿En dónde estaban esas chicas? ¿Cómo se llamaban? Y lo principal de todo, ¿Por qué se sintieron solos cuando las retiraron de ellos?

\- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Eriol viendo a tanta gente que se empezó a reunir

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? –pregunto uno de los guaruras

\- ¿Quiénes nos tiraron? –pregunto Syaoran viendo para todos lados y viendo a un grupo de turistas subirse a un autobús

\- Fue un accidente… se calló un letrero y unas jóvenes se lanzaron para quitarlos del camino del letrero que rompió esté ventanal –dijo otro de los guarda espaldas

\- ¿En dónde están? –pregunto Eriol

\- Ellas no tienen la culpa de nada… en realidad los salvaron de un fuerte accidente –dijo otro de los guaruras, uno que había quitado a una de las chicas de encima de ellos

\- ¿Pero en dónde están? –pregunto enojado Syaoran, quería saber quién fue capaz de ayudarlo sin siquiera conocerlo

\- Perdón pero creo que ya se fueron –dijo el otro guarura que había levantado a la otra chica

Llego la policía para ver lo del accidente y ver lo del seguro para reparar el ventanal del aparador de la tienda y ver si no había algún herido.

Desde luego que querían llevar a Syaoran y a Eriol al hospital, para que los revisaran si no tenían algún golpe oculto o fueran a tener algún problema.

Pero ellos se opusieron, ellos querían saber quiénes los habían ayudado y las querían buscar de inmediato.

No les gusto el vacío que sintieron cuando les quitaron de encima a esas chicas.

No recordaban mucho de ellas, solo esos hermosos ojos llenos de angustia de las jóvenes.

Unos hermosos ojos verdes y otros hermosos ojos azules que no se les borraban de la mente.

Toda la gente que los estaban rodeando se empezó a retirar cuando Eriol y Syaoran empezaron a gritar para que les llevaran de inmediato a esas jóvenes.

\- Si quiere podemos ver los videos de vigilancia para tratar de ver quiénes son las personas que los ayudaron –dijo el gerente

\- También podemos ver los videos de vigilancia del tráfico para descubrir quienes fueron y así arrestarlos –dijo un policía

\- Están locos, ellas nos salvaron la vida –dijo Eriol

\- Queremos conocerlas para agradecérselos –dijo Syaoran

Así los llevaron para ver los videos.

En uno de ellos se veían a un grupo de turistas viendo para los lados que la guía iba mencionando, y se veía cómo ellos iban caminando y como se desprendía un espectacular, las caras de las dos chicas al darse cuenta del recorrido que llevaba el anuncio y que ellos se acababan de parar ahí.

Cómo corrieron para empujarlos y sacarlos del camino del espectacular, cómo se rompía el ventanal y cómo llegaban corriendo los guarda espaldas para quitarles a esas chicas de encima.

Cómo se acercaban todos los turistas a las chicas para ver si se encontraban bien y cómo todos se retiraban del lugar para subirse a un autobús turístico.

\- ¿De que agencia es? –pregunto Syaoran

\- No se ve bien –dijo el gerente

\- Que saquen la noticia en los noticieros para que si alguien las conoce o sepan de que agencia de viajes es, nos avisen –dijo Syaoran

\- Disculpe… pero ya es noche… por lo menos hoy no sale la noticia, pero mañana a primera hora se informa en todos lados, periódicos, todos los noticieros y en radio y televisión –dijo un reportero que no faltan al momento de ver alguna noticia.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero se les pasaron las horas viendo videos y tratar de saber algo, que para cuando dijeron "Que saquen la noticia para saber quiénes son" ya era tarde y todos los noticieros ya habían terminado.

Mientras Sakura y Tomoyo junto con su grupo de turistas esperaban el avión que los llevarían a otro lugar de China, estaban emocionadas porque muy pronto conocerían a los pandas.

Continuara:

Éste si quedó un poco más largo, espero sus comentarios.

Gracias Dios por permitirme escribir de nuevo.

Besos a Todos, no olviden que los quiero mucho

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

19 de julio de 2016.

20:30 horas.

Dios que todo salga bien.

Estoy tratando de corregir la historia. 11 de marzo de 2018

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki.

Dios cuídanos a todos por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 5

Syaoran y Eriol solo suspiraron, por esa noche no iban a poder hacer nada.

Así que se dirigieron a su limosina para que los llevaran a casa.

Los dos estaban muy pensativos

\- Son ellas –dijo Syaoran

\- Si, son ellas… tú estabas diciendo que ni aunque nos cayeran encima las íbamos a reconocer –dijo Eriol

\- ¿Pero en la actualidad cuantas personas hacen actos heroicos para salvar a alguien más? –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Viste el tamaño del espectacular? nos hubiera dejado muy mal heridos, si no es que muertos –dijo Eriol

\- Y ellas sin siquiera saber quiénes éramos… se lanzaron a ayudarnos –dijo Syaoran

\- Ellas no sé fijaron en el peligro que se ponían ellas mismas –Eriol

\- No… solo nos quisieron ayudar… en esta vida moderna cuantas personas hacen eso por un desconocido –Syaoran

\- Ellas estaban de turismo conociendo la ciudad, desde luego no saben quiénes somos –Eriol

\- Y aun así arriesgando su vida se lanzaron para salvarnos –Syaoran

\- Unas mujeres así tienen que ser nuestras esposas –dijo decidido Eriol

\- Si ellas son… ellas tienen que ser nuestras esposas –dijo también decidido Syaoran

Llegaron a la mansión Li, se bajaron y se dispusieron a ir a comer o cenar ya era tarde, pues con todo lo del accidente e investigar todos los videos que había, y ver en cual se veían mejor esas chicas, no se acordaron ni de comer.

Pero casi no comieron nada, no sabían que pensar, las palomas habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, solo sabían que eran de un grupo de turistas, pero el autobús en el que se habían ido, no se veían bien los logos de la compañía en la que estaban viajando.

Al terminar los dos se retiraron a sus recamaras.

Se sentían tensos, quizás si necesitaban tomar algo para relajarse, pero no querían relajarse hasta encontrarlas.

Ya les empezaba a doler todo el cuerpo, chueco o derecho si se habían golpeado al momento de caer, y más porque estaban distraídos, y las chicas les cayeron encima, no eran muy pesadas pero de que tenían fuerza tenían fuerza, pues los tiraron a los dos.

Que por otra parte que bueno que los tiraron, porque de otra forma estarían ahora mismo en el hospital muy mal heridos si no es que en un funeral, ese espectacular era realmente grande

Eriol solo recordaba estar atando sus zapatos cuando sintió que lo empujaban con una gran fuerza, y al momento de ir cayendo hacia atrás cayo a todo lo largo que era, y sintió que era una mujer la que lo había aventado pues cayó encima de él.

No recordaba más de esa chica… solo recordaba unos hermosos ojos azules.

Unos hermosos, profundos, intensos y preocupados ojos azules.

Sentir su peso, no era muy pesada aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en nada, porque sus guardaespaldas le habían quitado a la chica de encima sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, de pensar algo, de darse cuenta de nada.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, la iba a buscar por todo el planeta si era necesario porque el vacío, la soledad que sintió al momento que se la quitaron de encima no lo dejaba.

Haría todo lo posible por encontrarla, lo malo es que solo se fijó en sus ojos, él que era todo un conquistador, que siempre se fijaba en todas las chicas que lo rodeaban, no se fijó o más bien no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en la mujer que más efecto le había causado.

Solo daba vueltas en la cama le dolía todo… tenía que descansar para mañana poder buscarla a donde fuera.

Syaoran estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que una chica fuera capaz de tirarlo, Eriol estaba agachado y bueno en un momento dado era más fácil de tirar, pero él estaba de pie… si está bien, estaba distraído con lo que estaban platicando.

Y estaban diciendo precisamente eso, que eran tan torpes que ni si quiera si les caían encima se iban a dar cuenta que eran las chicas destinadas para ellos.

Lo bueno es que si se dieron cuenta, ellas eran las chicas más encantadoras de las que vieron en el video, por lo menos sabían que eran turistas, aunque no vieron con que empresa de turismo viajaban, pero por lo menos eso es algo.

Aunque le hubiera gustado mucho saber cuál era la compañía con la que viajaban, así quizás en ese momento ya estarían junto a ellas.

No sabía que era lo que iban a hacer, pero ya había escogido a esa chica para que fuera su esposa.

Por más que se quería acordar de ella, los videos no eran muy claros, tenían un leve esbozo de sus rostros, pero las cámaras estaban algo lejos de ellos cuando paso todo.

Pero esa chica iba a ser su esposa, porque con nadie se había sentido solo en toda su vida al separarse de alguien, hasta que le quitaron a esta chica de encima.

No le dieron tiempo de reaccionar, que si lo hubiera tenido, la abría abrazado con todas sus fuerzas y a lo mejor en estos precisos momentos ellos estarían juntos.

Dios les había enviado a sus futuras esposas, porque precisamente de eso estaban hablando cuando las chicas les cayeron encima.

Esos ojos verdes, jamás olvidaría esos hermosos ojos verdes… que digo hermosos… hermosísimos ojos verdes, los recordaba muy bien, eran tan hermosos, tan espectaculares, tan expresivos, porque si se veían realmente preocupados por él, esa chica estaba realmente preocupada por él.

Un hombre al cual nunca había visto en su vida.

Y desde luego eso lo sorprendió, nunca en su vida había visto esa mirada de preocupación en alguien.

Si acaso solo en sus familiares, pero rara vez.

Y estas chicas se habían lanzado para ayudar a dos completos desconocidos, que por azar del destino se cruzaron en su camino.

No iba a desaprovechar esa casualidad, o cómo decía su primo Eriol, la casualidad no existe es el destino.

Y esa chica hermosa de hermosísimos ojos verdes iba a ser su esposa.

Si hubiera reaccionado antes que los guardaespaldas, él la abría abrazado, pero todo sucedió tan rápido qué ni tiempo de reaccionar tuvo.

Pero se sintió solo, muy solo.

Con nadie se había sentido solo, tan solo.

Él en el mundo se sentía autosuficiente, no necesitaba de nadie más, por eso no se quería casar.

Pero ahora… ahora que se enfrentó a la muerte y hubo alguien para salvarlo de la muerte, quería encontrar a esa chica que arriesgo su vida para salvar la de él.

A las 3 de la madrugada fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y ver si había alguna pastilla para el dolor y ayudarlo a dormir, encontrándose con Eriol que estaba abriendo cajones buscando algo.

\- ¿Qué buscas? –dijo Syaoran

\- Estoy muy nervioso y creo que ya me está doliendo todo el cuerpo… necesitamos dormir un rato si queremos encontrarlas –dijo Eriol

\- Aquí están los calmantes, tomate dos para ayudarnos a descansar… yo también estoy pensando en ellas –dijo Syaoran

Agarrando un frasco de un cajón y abriéndolo para sacar unas pastillas para el dolor y ayudarlos a descansar, se las tomaron y si al rato se durmieron

Tenían que estar descansados para la búsqueda que les aguardaba.

Continuara:

Espero sus opiniones.

Dios que todo salga bien.

30 de julio de 2016 22:07 de la noche.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki.

Los quiero mucho.

Dios te quiero muchísimo.

11 de marzo de 2018, estoy tratando de corregir los errores de la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 6

Faltaban diez minutos para las seis de la mañana cuando fueron a tocar la puerta del dormitorio de Syaoran, quien se despertó como relámpago.

\- Adelante –dijo Syaoran

\- Señor… esta por empezar el noticiero… pensé que le gustaría verlo –dijo el mayordomo Wein

\- Si gracias… enciende la pantalla por favor –dijo Syaoran

De repente tocaron a la puerta, era Eriol que al escuchar ruido de inmediato se levanto

\- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Eriol

\- Ya va a empezar el noticiero –dijo Syaoran

\- Me he permitido traer café y galletas para que coman algo mientras ven las noticias –dijo Wein

Sirviendo en una mesa dos tazas de café y poniendo una charola con galletas

\- Gracias –contestaron los dos sentándose para tomar el café

\- Enseguida regreso con los periódicos de hoy –dijo el señor Wein retirándose

\- Ya va a empezar el noticiero –dijo Syaoran

\- A ver que dicen –dijo Eriol

\- Buenos días, les saludamos en este día con las noticias más importantes que han acontecido en las últimas horas –dijo el conductor del noticiero

\- Pero empezamos con la principal noticia de algo que sucedió ayer en la tarde en el centro de nuestra ciudad

Empiezan a sacar imágenes del centro de la ciudad, se ve como caminan las personas en las calles del centro de la ciudad, se ve al grupo de turistas que van mirando hacia donde decía la guía de turistas y ven cómo de repente se suelta un gran espectacular y dos mujeres se lanzan para salvar a dos personas que acababan de detenerse en el camino del espectacular y se ve como se rompe el ventanal de la tienda.

\- Estas chicas son unas heroínas… no pensaron en su seguridad… se arrojaron para salvar las vidas de las personas que se habían parado en donde paso el espectacular…

\- Ellas ignoran a quienes ayudaron –siguen pasando las imágenes de cómo son quitadas las chicas de las personas a las que habían ayudado y medio sacan los rostros de las mujeres. Y detienen la imagen

\- Ellas ayudaron al magnate Li y su primo el magnate Jiraguisawa

\- Y ellos quieren agradecer personalmente por su heroísmo a estas jóvenes, y ofrecen una recompensa a cualquiera que ayude a encontrar a estas jóvenes

En eso se escucha como se oye mucho movimiento de personas que entran corriendo a la habitación de Syaoran

\- Están bien –fue la pregunta colectiva de varias personas que se habían sorprendido cuando les fueron a avisar que iba a comenzar el noticiero pues no sabían nada y salieron corriendo de sus recamaras cuando escucharon la noticia

\- Si estamos bien –dijo Syaoran viendo a su mamá y algunas de sus hermanas junto con sus esposos que estaban de visita en la mansión Li

\- ¿Pero qué paso? –pregunto su mamá

\- Ayer íbamos caminando en el centro de la ciudad, a Eriol se le desamarro una agujeta se detuvo para amarrarse la agujeta, yo me detuve a su lado, cuando sentimos como fuimos empujados al suelo, escuchamos cómo se rompió un gran cristal y vimos a dos mujeres preocupadas por nuestra seguridad, que fueron levantadas de inmediato y no nos dieron tiempo de reaccionar –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Quiénes son? –preguntaron sus hermanas

\- Nuestras futuras esposas –dijo Eriol

\- ¿Sus futuras esposas? –preguntaron todos

\- Si… ya decidimos casarnos con ellas, ¿Cuántas personas en la actualidad arriesgan sus vidas para salvar a unos desconocidos? –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Se piensan casar con ellas? –pregunto su mamá

\- Si… no hace mucho me decías que ya era hora de casarme… bueno ya decidimos que nos queremos casar con esas mujeres –dijo Syaoran

\- Abra una boda doble –gritaron las hermanas

\- Que bien… eso me agrada… hay que formalizar el compromiso… ¿Quiénes son? ¿en donde viven? hay que pedir sus manos formalmente –dijo la señora Li

\- Ese es el problema –dijo Eriol

\- ¿El problema? –preguntaron todos

\- No sabemos quiénes son –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿No saben quiénes son? –preguntaron de nuevo todos

\- No… no sabemos quiénes son… los guardaespaldas nos las quitaron de encima de inmediato, que no nos dieron tiempo de reaccionar –dijo Syaoran

\- Pero me sentí tan solo cuando me la quitaron de encima que me estoy desesperando de no saber nada de ella –dijo Eriol

\- De ellas… yo también me sentí solo cuando me la quitaron de encima… si hubiera logrado reaccionar la hubiera abrazado –dijo Syaoran

En eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta

\- Adelante –dijo Syaoran aunque la puerta estaba abierta

\- Ya está aquí el doctor señora –dijo el mayordomo Wein

\- ¿El doctor? –preguntaron Syaoran y Eriol al mismo tiempo

\- Si… tuvieron un accidente, los tienen que checar –dijo la mamá

\- Esta bien –solo contesto Syaoran, ayer se habían librado de que los llevaran al hospital, pero ahora estando ahí el doctor ya no tuvieron alternativa.

El doctor los reviso a fondo y no tenían nada, solo algo adoloridos por la caída, pero nada complicado, y solo les receto analgésicos.

Pero así complacieron a todos de que los revisaran.

Se fueron a bañar, se arreglaron y platicando con todos sobre que iban a hacer para encontrarlas.

Leyeron los periódicos, en todos la noticia estaba en primera plana, y se destacaba la recompensa que iban a recibir por dar informes de las jóvenes.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya se les hizo un poco tarde para llegar a las nueve a la oficina.

Hora que siempre acostumbraba Syaoran llegar a las oficinas aunque no era una obligación cómo dueño, siempre le gustaba llegar temprano como ejemplo a sus empleados.

Aunque ahora si se les hizo tarde, la llegada estaba muy complicada, y se les hizo raro, más porque empezaron a ver una cola enorme de gente, que quien sabe porque estaban formados.

No entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, cuando se dieron cuenta que la cola era para el edificio de ellos.

La limusina se paró en frete de la entrada y luego luego mucha gente rodeo la limusina.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Syaoran

\- No sé señor –contesto el chofer

En eso se acerca uno de los policías de vigilancia del edificio.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto enojado Syaoran

\- Dicen que vienen con las chicas que los ayudaron ayer señor –dijo el guardia

\- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? –gritaron Syaoran y Eriol bajándose de la limusina y viendo a la cantidad de gente que estaban ahí

\- Tenemos un gran problema –dijo Syaoran

\- Ya lo creo… tenemos un gran problema –dijo Eriol viendo el mundo de gente haciendo cola

Continuara:

Hola, he estado muy ocupada, vino mi hermana con sus hijos y dos nietos a visitarnos, he tenido que ir a cuidar a mis nietos, por las actividades de mis hijos, y casi no he estado en casa así que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, aunque viendo el lado bueno la historia ha ido creciendo.

Espero que todos estén bien.

Besos a todos los quiero mucho.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki.

Dios que todo salga bien.

13:50 de la tarde del 12 de agosto de 2016.

Revisada el 11 de marzo de 2018.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 7

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto enojado Syaoran

\- Dicen que vienen con las chicas que los ayudaron ayer señor –dijo el guardia

\- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? –gritaron Syaoran y Eriol bajándose de la limusina y viendo a la cantidad de gente que estaban ahí

\- Tenemos un gran problema –dijo Syaoran

\- Ya lo creo… tenemos un gran problema –dijo Eriol viendo el mundo de gente haciendo cola

\- ¿Pero por qué hay tanta gente? Ayer cuando el accidente no se juntó ni la cuarta parte de toda la gente que hay aquí –Syaoran se empezó a desesperar de ver a tanta gente ahí

\- Cálmate… tenemos que pensar cómo las vamos a encontrar –dijo Eriol

\- No sé… pero creo que no se encuentran entre estas personas –dijo Syaoran

\- Yo pienso lo mismo –dijo Eriol

\- Entremos, pensemos cómo tratar de reconocerlas y salimos para ver a todos –Dijo Syaoran dirigiéndose a su oficina

Ya no dijeron nada y con gran esfuerzo ayudados por sus guardaespaldas, lograron entrar en el edificio.

Adentro todos solo se veían entre si… no sabían que decir.

\- Nadie de la oficina conoce a las personas que nos ayudaron, porque los hubiéramos visto ahí –dijo Syaoran muy serio

Para que nadie dijera algo de que conocía a esas chicas

\- Entremos a la oficina para pensar –dijo Eriol

Entrando a una oficina que había en la planta baja, no se podían ir a las oficinas principales que desde luego no estaban en ese piso, pero tenían que pensar en algo, había un mundo de gente con los que tenían que hablar para saber si sabían algo.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Qué sabemos de ellas? –dijo Eriol

\- No tuvimos tiempo de nada –dijo Syaoran

\- En realidad si lo piensas bien… tenemos dos pistas –dijo Eriol

\- ¿Dos pistas? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Si… ¿de qué color eran sus ojos? –dijo Eriol

\- Verdes… tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes –dijo Syaoran sorprendido, porque así ya se podían eliminar muchísimas chicas

\- Mi chica tiene los ojos azules –sonrió Eriol

\- Ahí podemos descartar a muchas chicas –dijo sonriente Syaoran

\- ¿Te acuerdas qué nos preguntaron? –pregunto Eriol

\- ¿Qué si estábamos bien? Pero en ese momento nos las quitaron–dijo Syaoran

\- Si… ¿pero no te fijaste en que idioma nos lo preguntaron? –Eriol

\- En japonés –dijo Syaoran sorprendido

\- Si… tenemos varias pistas para localizarlas –sonrió Eriol

\- Si… dos chicas de ojos una azules y otra verdes que hablan japonés y son turistas –dijo Syaoran sonriendo

\- Si, ya podemos enfrentarnos a las personas que están afuera según ellos con noticias de ellas –dijo Eriol

\- Bueno pues vamos, hay mucha gente con la que hablar –dijo Syaoran

Saliendo de la oficina

\- Tenemos que ver a toda la gente que está afuera para hablar con ellos… bueno abran las puertas y que pasen en orden, necesitamos dos sillas para sentarnos y agua o refrescos y galletas, para el tiempo que tengamos que pasar escuchando a todos –dijo Syaoran

Y así de inmediato acercaron dos asientos cómodos a la entrada y unas mesas una entre los asientos con agua, refrescos y botanas, y otra enfrente de ellos.

Iban a poner unos asientos enfrente de las mesas, pero les dijeron que no, que no se iban a tardar nada en entrevistar a todas esas personas.

Todos se quedaron viendo entre sí, pero ordenes eran órdenes.

Y así empezaron a pasar las personas.

\- Estas son las jóvenes que los salvaron ayer –dijo la primer persona

Syaoran y Eriol se les quedaron viendo, las dos jóvenes tenían ojos cafés.

\- No son… los que siguen –dijeron Syaoran y Eriol

Y así empezaron a pasar, pero iban algo lento, así que decidieron mejor pasar en la cola a ver ellos mismos a todas las chicas que veían.

Así salieron y empezaron a ver a las parejas de mujeres que estaban esperando.

Pero empezaron a descartar más rápido a todas las chicas, y de vez en cuando si se encontraban con dos chicas de ojos una verdes y la otra azules, entonces les hacían alguna pregunta en japonés, pues las dos hablaban japonés.

Lo que destanteaban a las chicas y al tardarse en contestar, eran descartadas de inmediato.

En alguna ocasión al toparse con dos chicas una de ojos verdes y otra azules, les hacían alguna pregunta en japonés, pero al no contestar de inmediato se toparon que alguna otra chica que contestaba de inmediato a la pregunta pero de ojos cafés, así que también eran descalificadas.

Si se toparon con alguna pareja que tenía ojos verdes y azules y sabían japonés, pero cuando les preguntaban que estaban haciendo ahí, lo que contestaban no tenía relación con el grupo de turistas con el que iban.

Así que solo suspiraban y seguían avanzando.

Con forme iban avanzando los guardaespaldas iban despidiendo a todas las personas que iban pasando sus jefes.

Ya estaban cansados, ya llevaban algunas horas buscando entre tanta gente a las chicas que les habían salvado la vida, pero no encontraban nada, ninguna pista.

Cuando de repente ven a un muchacho con una mochila al hombro casi al final de la cola.

Eso llamo la atención tanto de Eriol cómo de Syaoran.

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? –le pregunto Syaoran

O sea, todas las personas llevaban a dos chicas para que vieran que esas chicas eran las personas que estaban buscando.

\- Perdón… vengo de la agencias de viajes (xxx), me mandaron para que les informe del grupo de turista que salió en las noticias –dijo el joven sacando una foto del grupo de turistas

\- ¡SON ELLAS! –gritaron los dos sorprendidos y alegres

Pues a pesar de todo el tiempo perdido que llevaban por fin habían logrado saber de las jóvenes.

Continuara:

Por fin lo acabe… y les voy a platicar algo que me paso anoche, y es que de vez en cuando me gusta leer mis historias, ayer en la noche leí el capítulo anterior, o sea el 6 y cuando llegue al final me sorprendí porque no había otro capítulo, y me dije no puede ser que se termine aquí… tiene que haber otro, y de repente cheque, que esa historia es mía, y no he publicado otro capítulo, y no lo he publicado porque no he escrito nada del otro capítulo.

Y me solté a reír enfrente de la computadora, ni hablar me dio un ataque de risa, o sea tengo más de 10 años escribiendo y nunca me había pasado algo así.

Por eso hoy escribo y publico el capítulo.

Besos a todos

Dios que todo salga bien

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

16 de agosto de 2016, 14:40 de la tarde.

Revisada 12 de marzo de 2018.

Dios te quiero muchísimo.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 8

Cuando de repente ven a un muchacho con una mochila al hombro casi al final de la cola.

Eso llamo la atención tanto de Eriol cómo de Syaoran.

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? –le pregunto Syaoran

O sea, todas las personas llevaban a dos chicas para que vieran que esas chicas eran las personas que estaban buscando.

\- Perdón… vengo de la agencias de viajes (xxx), me mandaron para que les informe del grupo de turista que salió en las noticias –dijo el joven sacando una foto del grupo de turistas

\- ¡SON ELLAS! –gritaron los dos sorprendidos y alegres

Pues a pesar de todo el tiempo perdido que llevaban por fin habían logrado saber de las jóvenes.

\- Ven acá –dijeron Syaoran y Eriol jalando al joven

\- Ya pueden despedir a todos, ya encontramos a las jóvenes que nos ayudaron –dijo Syaoran

Jalando de un brazo al joven, y del otro lo tenía Eriol, por fin habían tenido noticias de las jóvenes que buscaban y no iban a perder de vista al joven que los podía guiar a ellas.

Entraron en el edificio de nuevo y ahora si se dirigieron a las oficinas principales.

Una vez adentro y cerrada la puerta con llave, por aquello que se les quisiera escapar el joven, lo invitaron a sentarse y le ofrecieron un refresco y algo de comer, chueco o derecho había pasado algunas horas parado haciendo cola para poder hablar con ellos.

El joven solo los veía sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer, cuando vio como uno de los señores saco una chequera de uno de los cajones y empezó a hacer un cheque.

Syaoran saco una chequera y empezó a hacer un cheque, lo arranco y se lo entrego al joven.

\- Aquí tienes –Syaoran entregándole el cheque al joven

\- ¿Y esto que es? –pregunto el joven

\- Es un cheque por cinco mil dólares, cómo recompensa por traernos información acerca de las jóvenes que nos ayudaron ayer –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Pero? –dijo el joven

Se puede decir que era el mozo de la agencia de viajes, y trabajaba para ayudarse en sus estudios, ese cheque le caía de perlas para ayudarse, claro lo iba a tener que dividir entre los de la agencia de viajes.

\- Estuviste ahí quien sabe cuántas horas esperando que te llegara el turno para darnos esta información –dijo Eriol

\- Te pudiste ir en cualquier momento –dijo Syaoran

\- No… yo me iba a esperar hasta verlos… todos en la agencia de viajes se sorprendieron cuando vieron la noticia desde temprano en los noticieros y en todos los periódicos, y cómo ayer nos habían platicado lo que les había pasado, desde luego que quisimos informárselos enseguida –dijo el joven

\- Gracias –dijeron los dos

\- Por eso me espere todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, para informarles en dónde están –dijo el joven

\- ¿Y en dónde están? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo

\- Es un grupo de turistas que van a recorrer el mundo, ayer estuvieron aquí en Hong Kong, pero anoche salieron para el continente –dijo el joven

\- ¿A dónde fueron? –volvieron a preguntar Syaoran y Eriol

El joven saca una guía turística y ve

\- En estos momentos están en la capital de china… están visitando museos y templos –dijo el Joven

\- ¿Si? –preguntaron Syaoran y Eriol

\- En la tarde van a conocer el palacio imperial de su majestad –siguió el joven

\- Y mañana van a conocer más ciudades, sus museos y templos –siguió leyendo el joven

\- ¿No se quedan en un lugar? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Cómo quieren conocer los más lugares en el planeta, se puede decir que duermen mientras viajan, o llegan a algún hotel, hostería, casa de huéspedes o lo que haya en el lugar, pero solo duermen unas horas y siguen su viaje –dijo el joven

\- Eriol… ¿Tienes tu pasaporte en regla? –pregunto Syaoran

\- ¿Cómo crees que llegue aquí? ¡claro que tengo mi pasaporte! Más bien la pregunta sería ¿tú tienes tu pasaporte? –contesto Eriol

Syaoran volvió a abrir el cajón de donde saco la chequera y saco su pasaporte

\- Aquí está… ¿Qué necesitamos para unirnos a ese grupo de turistas? –pregunto Syaoran al joven

El joven solo los veía, no entendía que ero lo que estaba pasando

\- ¿Disculpen? –dijo sorprendido el joven

\- ¿Qué que necesitamos para unirnos con ese grupo de turistas? –dijo de nuevo Syaoran

\- Permítanme hablar a la agencia de viejas, para que nos informen y ver si se pueden unir a ellos –dijo el joven sorprendido

\- Adelante –dijo Syaoran poniendo el teléfono enfrente del joven

Desde luego, inmediatamente marco a la agencia, en donde se sorprendieron al saber que querían unirse al grupo de turistas, pero eso representaba una gran complicación, porque era agregar dos personas a todo el viaje.

\- Disculpen –dijo el joven colgando el teléfono

\- ¿Qué dijeron? –preguntaron los dos

\- En un momento más nos hablan, para darnos la información que necesitan –dijo el joven

\- Pero ¿por mientras que necesitamos? ¿No creo que sea conveniente que andemos de trajes? –dijo Eriol señalando su atuendo

\- No… desde luego que no… necesitan ropa cómoda para caminar mucho, yo creo que los tenis más cómodos que tengan desde luego y playeras… aunque la agencia les regala dos playeras… pans deportivos o quizás no sé, pantalones de mezclilla, ayudan a ocultar la suciedad –Dijo el joven

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron Syaoran y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

Desde luego, no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de ropa, pues los dos siempre vestían muy elegantes, trajes que les quedaban a la perfección.

Aunque si tenían ropas deportivas, pues practicaban deportes, pero ¿pantalones de mezclilla?

\- Lo que pasa, es que no sabemos qué es lo que quieran hacer… sí solo quieren agradecerles lo que hicieron por ustedes… yo creo que con la ropa con la que están, están perfectamente vestidos… pero si quieren conocerlas más a fondo… yo recomiendo que viajen con ellas –dijo el joven

Al fin de cuentas, tenía que promover los viajes de la compañía en donde trabajaba.

Y si, la verdad querían conocer más de las jóvenes que arriesgaron sus vidas por salvarlos.

Continuara:

Son las 23:17 de la noche ya tengo sueño, subo el capítulo y me voy a dormir.

Dios que todo salga bien

Besos los quiero mucho.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

20 de agosto de 2016.

12 de marzo de 2018.

Dios por favor cuídanos a todos.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 9

\- Tenemos que hablar a casa, para que nos traigan las cosas –dijo Syaoran

\- Pues yo creo que con mis maletas que traigo estoy bien –dijo Eriol

\- Traes trajes –dijo Syaoran

\- Tienes razón… pero que me las traigan y las revisamos aquí –dijo Eriol

\- Si… deja hablo y que me traigan mi ropa deportiva acá y aviso que nos vamos de viaje –dijo Syaoran

\- Señorita puede venir –hablo Syaoran por el interfon, en eso vuelve a sonar el interfon

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿por qué no está aquí señorita?

\- Disculpe señor… pero la puerta está cerrada –contesta la secretaria

Syaoran solo suspira, se levanta de su escritorio, lo rodea y va a abrir la puerta.

Eriol suelta una carcajada al acordarse de que habían cerrado la puerta con llave para que no se escapara el joven.

El joven solo ve lo que están haciendo, pero no dice nada.

\- Necesito que me comunique con mi mamá, y que vengan personas de tiendas de ropa deportiva y de mezclilla –dijo Syaoran

\- Ropa deportiva y de mezclilla –anotaba la secretaria en su libreta

\- ¿Ropa? –dijo la secretaría sorprendida

\- Vamos a salir de viaje… necesito que llame a todos los gerentes a una junta urgente –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿A qué hora? –pregunto la secretaria

\- ¿Qué hora son? –dijo sorprendido Syaoran volteando a ver su reloj de muñeca

\- Las 12:10 –contesto la secretaria

\- Tan tarde… los quiero a todos aquí a las 12:30… y la gente con la ropa, también que vengan aquí a la hora que lleguen si pueden llegar en 10 minutos mejor, necesitamos ropa cómoda para viajar, pero esto debe de estar listo de ya –empezó a gritar Syaoran

La Secretaria salió corriendo, para empezar a llamar primero a la mansión Li, después pedir ayuda a otras secretarias para hacer la junta en la oficina Li, y mandar buscar a gente de las tiendas de ropa deportivas y de mezclilla más cercanas.

¿Tenía que preguntar de qué talla?

\- Diga –dijo Syaoran al momento que sonó su teléfono

\- Syaoran… me dijo tu secretaria que querías hablar con migo –dijo su mamá

\- Ya localizamos a las jóvenes que nos ayudaron ayer… pertenecen a un grupo de turistas y nos vamos de viaje para conocerlas y pedirles matrimonio –dijo Syaoran

\- Que bien hijo y ¿cuándo se van? –pregunto su mamá

\- Si podemos hoy mismo… hoy salimos a buscarlas –dijo Syaoran

\- ¡Qué bien hijo! Y ¿la compañía? –volvió a preguntar la señora

\- No te preocupes, en un momento voy a hacer una junta para hablar al respecto –dijo Syaoran

\- Eso está bien… pero avisa que mientras no estés tú… tú tío y yo vamos a cubrirte –dijo la señora Li

\- Está bien… disculpa ¿me puedes comunicar con el señor Wein? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Desde luego –dijo la señora pasándole el teléfono al mayordomo

Este recibió las indicaciones que llevara el equipaje de Eriol a la oficina, que trajera la ropa deportiva de Syaoran y que se comunicara con su secretaria para ponerse de acuerdo para las tallas que iban a necesitar.

A la una de la tarde la oficina parecía un mercado, de un lado estaban todos los gerentes informándose de las cosas que tenían que hacer, para que la compañía siguiera trabajando cómo si su dueño estuviera ahí, atrás del escritorio del Syaoran al lado de su sillón pusieron otro sillón, en donde estaba sentado el joven solo observando todo lo que estaban haciendo, del otro lado había un biombo en donde Eriol y Syaoran se estaban probando pantalones de mezclilla y ropa deportiva, además de zapatos y desde luego las personas de las tiendas con la ropa y los zapatos.

En eso suena el teléfono y la secretaria contesto de inmediato.

\- Buenas tardes, empresas Li –dijo la secretaria

\- Disculpe, ¿me podría comunicar con el joven de la agencia de viajes? –escucho decir la secretaria

\- Un momento por favor –dijo la secretaría volteando a ver al joven

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Eres de la agencia de viajes? –pregunto la secretaria al joven que estaba sentado al lado del asiento del señor Li

\- ¿Diga? –contesto el joven tomando el teléfono

\- Ya conseguimos lugares para que se unan al grupo de turistas… en eso no hubo problemas… el problema es que los vuelos para la capital están llenos y solo conseguimos pasaje para mañana en la mañana… pero el grupo ya no va a estar ahí en la capital… los estará esperando un transporte para llevarlos a reunirse con el grupo para ir a la muralla china… pero llegaran en la tarde… no sabemos si eso sea algún problema –le dijo una señorita desde la agencia de viajes

\- Espérame les pregunto –dijo el joven

Desde luego que todos se habían callaron en cuanto escucharon que llamaban de la agencia de viajes.

\- Disculpen… me informan que por el momento por el día de hoy no hay vuelos… bueno si hay vuelos pero todos están llenos… me dijeron que hay para el día de mañana y que llegando en el aeropuerto los esperara un transporte para llevarlos a la muralla china en donde se reunirán con el grupo en la tarde –dijo el joven

\- ¿Mañana? –dijeron Syaoran y Eriol sorprendidos

\- Lo sentimos pero no hay lugares por el día de hoy –dijo el joven

\- Tenemos un avión privado… nos vamos en él –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto el joven

\- Nos vamos en nuestro avión privado ¿alguien más quiere ir? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Pues yo creo que toda la familia –dijo la señora Li que estaba ahí para escuchar en que quedaba lo de la junta.

Así se pusieron de acuerdo y ya toda la familia Li feliz, con su equipaje nuevo, se fueron de aventura para que Syaoran y Eriol encontraran a sus futuras esposas.

Prácticamente ellos solos llenaban otro autobús, pues eran 30 personas, casi todos familiares, pero también llevaban a personas que les iban a ayudar en la travesía, cómo niñeras, mayordomos y desde luego algunos guarda espaldas. O sea eran 40 personas que se unían al grupo.

Si tenían dinero, se podían dar esos lujos.

A ver cuántos de ellos aguantaban el ritmo del viaje.

Cuando estaban en el aeropuerto con todos a bordo del avión privado de los Li, desde luego todos los de la agencia de viajes estaban ahí, para ver que todos estuvieran bien, nadie tuvo problemas con sus papeles pues todos tenían sus papeles en regla, el gerente le estaba dando las últimas indicaciones a Syaoran.

\- Al llegar al aeropuerto, van a salir por la puerta (x) ahí los estarán esperando un camión que los llevaran a palacio imperial… si todo sale bien, ustedes estarán llegando al momento que el grupo de turistas estarán terminando su tour por el palacio imperial, si por algo ustedes tienen un retraso, la guía los entretendrá en la tienda de recuerdos o en el restaurante para que cenen… van a cenar ahí –dijo el gerente

\- Aquí tiene –dijo Syaoran entregándole otro cheque de cincuenta mil dólares al gerente

\- ¿Qué es esto? –se sorprendió el gerente

\- Dijimos que íbamos a recompensar a las personas que nos ayudaran a encontrar a esas damas –dijo Syaoran

\- Pero… ya pagaron todo el viaje de todos –dijo el gerente

\- Una complicación mayor… divídalo entre todos los que nos ayudaron a encontrarlas –sonrió Syaoran

El joven que los ayudo al principio se sorprendió, pues a él ya le habían dado un cheque, pero Syaoran le hablo aparte y le dijo que ese cheque en particular era para él, por haberlos esperado e informarlos en la mañana.

Y así salen rumbo a la capital de China, en donde los estaba esperando un camión de lujo, desde luego para llevarlos a Palacio Imperial.

Cuando llegaron, los primeros en bajar desde luego fueron Syaoran y Eriol, que se fueron de inmediato a la puerta por donde iban a salir el grupo de turistas.

Estaban viendo al grupo cuando de repente vieron a las chicas de sus sueños.

Sakura y Tomoyo salían sonriendo hablando algo que habían visto.

Syaoran y Eriol solo sonrieron al ver por fin a esas dos mujeres que arriesgaron sus vidas por salvarlos a ellos, dos completos desconocidos.

Las chicas sintieron que las miraban y voltearon a verlos.

Y los cuatro se quedaron viendo sonriendo.

Continuara:

Por fin me anime, estoy bien mala de gripa, y me duele la garganta, fui al doctor el viernes pasado pero yo creo que voy a ir mañana viernes de nuevo porque no me curo y me siento mal… iba a poner muy mal, pero pensándolo bien no, porque me anime a escribir, llevo toda la mañana escribiendo ya son las 4:12 de la tarde, y por fin termine este capítulo, espero su opinión.

1 de septiembre de 2016.

Y ya estamos en septiembre.

Dios que todo salga bien

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

12 de marzo de 2018.


	10. Chapter 10

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 10

Sakura y Tomoyo salían sonriendo hablando algo que habían visto.

Syaoran y Eriol solo sonrieron al ver por fin a esas dos mujeres que arriesgaron sus vidas por salvarlos a ellos, dos completos desconocidos.

Las chicas sintieron que las miraban y voltearon a verlos.

Y los cuatro se quedaron viendo sonriendo.

\- ¿Ya viste que hombres tan guapos? –dijo Tomoyo a Sakura

\- Es verdad son muy guapos… y nos están sonriendo a nosotros o ¿me equivoco? –dijo Sakura volteando para ver atrás de ellas

Syaoran y Eriol solo sonrieron al ver que volteaban para ver si eran a ellas o a otras personas a las que miraban

\- Señores que bueno es ver que ya llegaron –dijo la guía de turistas al verlos

Los guías de turistas estaba informada que un grupo completo se iba a unir al grupo de ellos, o sea iban a ser el doble de la gente con la que habían empezado

Ellos también llevaban a otros guías de turistas, los del grupo de Tomoyo y Sakura hablaban principalmente en japonés, y los del grupo de la familia Li hablaban en inglés, pues en Hong Kong es el idioma que se habla por haber sido una colonia inglesa.

Y estaban informados que fueron ellos a los que ayudaron y querían conocer a las jóvenes.

\- Los presento… Ella es la Lic. Sakura Kinomoto… y ella es la Diseñadora Tomoyo Daidoji –dijo la guía

\- Ellos son el Lic. Syaoran Li y el Lic. Eriol Jiraguisawa… las personas que ayudaron ayer en el centro de Hong Kong… las querían conocer –dijo la guía

\- Ho mucho gusto –dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo sorprendidas mirándolos a los ojos

\- El gusto es nuestro –sonrieron Syaoran y Eriol sin dejar de mirarlas

\- Tías –gritaron un grupo de niños que llegaron corriendo y se abrazaron a Sakura y Tomoyo quienes se sorprendieron

\- Niños por favor… apenas las estamos conociendo –Dijo Syaoran quien no sabía dónde meterse por la indiscreción de los niños

\- Que niños tan tiernos –dijo Sakura levantando a una niña cómo de dos años

\- Es verdad –dijo Tomoyo viendo a los niños

Eran cinco niños, tres niños y dos niñas, entre cinco años a dos.

Todos hijos de las hermanas de Syaoran, había más niños más grandes y adolescentes, pero no eran de la familia directa de Syaoran.

Aunque que indiscretos estos niños.

\- ¿Y por qué están aquí? –dijeron de repente Sakura y Tomoyo

\- Nos enteramos que están en un viaje alrededor del mundo y se nos hizo buena idea unirnos al grupo –dijo Syaoran

\- Si… trajimos a una gran parte de la familia –dijo Eriol señalando ya al grupo que estaba reunido al lado de ellos

\- Les quiero agradecer por su heroísmo al ayudar a mi hijo y mi sobrino el día de ayer –dijo la señora Li

\- Mamá –dijo apenado Syaoran

\- Oye… no cualquiera hace lo que ellas hicieron… ¿en que pensaron al lanzarse así? –pregunto Meiling sonriéndole a las jóvenes

\- En realidad no pensamos… vimos el anuncio que empezó a caer y ellos se acababan de para justo por donde iba a pasar, y nos lanzamos para quitarlos del camino –dijo Tomoyo

\- Yo creo que si lo hubiéramos pensado, el anuncio los hubiera golpeado –dijo Sakura

\- Muchísimas gracias –dijeron toda la familia haciendo una inclinación a las jóvenes, quienes no sabían que hacer

\- Si muchísimas gracias –dijeron Syaoran y Eriol también inclinándose como agradecimiento

\- De nada –solo contestaron tímidamente Sakura y Tomoyo

Los dos grupos de turistas estaban reunidos en la salida del palacio.

\- Bueno ¿qué es lo que continua? –pregunto Eriol

\- vamos a cenar en este restaurante tenemos una hora y después nos vamos al hotel para dormir un rato y partimos para el centro de china a las 4 de la mañana –dijo la guía

\- Entramos –dijo Eriol ofreciéndole el brazo a Tomoyo para que lo agarrara

Tomoyo se sorprendió, pero metió su brazo en el que le estaba ofreciendo Eriol con una sonrisa

Desde luego que Syaoran hizo lo mismo ofreciéndole el brazo a Sakura, quien solo sonrió y también metió su brazo en el que le estaba ofreciendo Syaoran.

Y así todos van ocupando diferentes mesas dentro del restaurante, claro ahora eran cómo ochenta personas y llenaron el restaurante.

Pero eso no les importo a nuestros amigos, se sentían raros, se sentían contentos, se sentían extraños, nunca se habían visto antes, solo el momento que los habían ayudado, pero sentían que se conocían de toda la vida.

Y se sentían felices de por fin estar juntos.

Continuara:

Me quedo un poco corto comparado a los últimos, pero es que lo tenía que escribir hoy porque mañana me voy a casa de mi hija a ayudarla a cuidar de mi nieta, ya está trabajando, y no tiene quien la cuide y la verdad a mí me encanta cuidar de mis nietos.

Pero pasado mañana también la ayudo y el jueves va a desfilar, y regreso el jueves 15 al medio día, es día que celebramos el día de la independencia de México, y voy a recibir visitas aquí en la casa. Y cómo se hace puente no voy a poder entrar en la compu hasta la semana que entra.

Espero sus opiniones.

Dios que todo salga bien

22:51 de la noche, ya tengo sueño

12 de septiembre de 2016.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

P. D. se me olvidaba, me gustaría que me pusieran de que país me leen, si no es mucha molestia, Los quiero mucho, besos.

12 de marzo de 2018.


	11. Chapter 11

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 11

Pero eso no les importo a nuestros amigos, se sentían raros, se sentían contentos, se sentían extraños, nunca se habían visto antes, solo en el momento que los habían ayudado, pero sentían que se conocían de toda la vida.

Y se sentían felices de por fin estar juntos.

\- ¿Así que están conociendo el mundo? –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

\- Si… pronto nos tendremos que casar y pensamos que antes de casarnos queríamos conocer el mundo –dijo Tomoyo

\- ¿Qqqqquuuuéééé? –fue el grito por parte de varios miembros de la familia Li junto con Syaoran y Eriol, quienes estaban sorprendidos desde luego

\- ¿Sus novios viajan con ustedes? –pregunto Syaoran

\- No sabemos –dijo de repente Sakura

\- ¿No saben? –pregunto sorprendido Eriol

\- Lo que pasa es que todavía no tenemos novios… pero queremos casarnos cuando regresemos –dijo Tomoyo

\- ¿Y cómo piensan hacer eso? –dijo Syaoran molesto

\- Vamos a ir a una agencia casamentera para encontrar novios –dijo Sakura

\- Aaaaa –se escuchó colectivamente y pensando sigue adelante el plan

Sakura y Tomoyo se pusieron rojas al escuchar el Aaaa colectivo, no sabían en dónde meterse.

Syaoran solo levanto la mano para callar a sus familiares y que siguieran con su comida.

\- ¿Entonces tenemos esperanza? –sonrío Syaoran

\- ¿Disculpen? –dijeron sorprendidas las chicas

\- Después hablamos de ese tema –dijo Eriol restándole importancia al asunto

Desde luego no querían asustarlas.

Y hablando de tonterías transcurrió la cena

Se fueron a un hotel en donde se presentó el primer problema, y era que pues las familias dormían juntas, pero las personas solteras se dormían hombres en un lado y mujeres en otro lado.

Cosa que desde luego no les gusto a nuestros amigos, porque ellos no se querían separar de las chicas que tanto trabajo les había costado encontrar, y que ya habían empezado a tratar de conquistar.

No sabían que hacer, hasta que Meiling les dijo que ella cómo venia sola, pues su marido no había viajado con ella, podía cuidar perfectamente de ellas.

Por lo menos eso los tranquilizo.

Todos se fueron a dormir, y a Eriol y Syaoran junto con otros jóvenes les toco dormir en la habitación frente de las chicas, que también eran varias chicas.

A las 3:30 de la mañana todavía a oscuras fueron a despertarlos a todos pues tenían que partir a las 4 de la mañana, pues los lugares en China a donde iban quedaban muy lejos.

Cómo a las 3:45 de la mañana Tomoyo y Sakura salieron al pasillo en señal de que ya estaban listas.

En eso ven cómo dos de los niños que los saludaron ayer se acercaban a ellas.

\- Buenos días –dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo

\- Tías queremos seguir durmiendo –dijeron los niños al borde de las lagrimas

\- A ver… lo que pasa es que tenemos que viajar por eso nos tenemos que levantar temprano –dijo Tomoyo

\- A ver tesoro… te cargo y duérmete un ratito –dijo Sakura cargando a uno de los niños

\- A ver –dijo Tomoyo levantando al otro niño

Los niños ni tarde ni perezosos se acomodaron de inmediato en los brazos de las chicas para seguir durmiendo

Sakura y Tomoyo se sentían bien abrazando a esos pequeños niños

Poco a poco fueron saliendo todos a los pasillos, y la verdad Syaoran y Eriol se sorprendieron al salir y encontrarse con las chicas cargando a dos de sus sobrinos

\- Permíteme –dijo Syaoran cargando al niño que tenía Sakura

\- Permíteme –dijo Eriol tomando al niño que tenía Tomoyo

\- Niños –dijo Meiling saliendo y viendo a sus sobrinos dormidos ahora en brazos de Syaoran y Eriol

Pasaron lista de todos y se subieron a los autobuses, desde luego pidieron que Sakura y Tomoyo se fueran con ellos en el otro autobús.

No vieron ningún problema.

El problema fue que Sakura y Tomoyo querían viajar juntas, y Syaoran y Eriol desde luego tenían otros planes.

Si les costó trabajo convencerlas de que se fueran con ellos en el otro autobús, más porque sabían las chicas que se iban a dormir, y que pena quedarse dormidas con dos completos desconocidos, pero cómo los autobuses empezaron a circulas Syaoran y Eriol llevaron a los niños con sus papás y regresaron para encontrarse a las chicas sentadas juntas.

Solo las vieron, Sakura estaba del lado de la ventanilla y Tomoyo del pasillo

\- Te toca –dijo Syaoran a Eriol

Quien se acercó y cargando a Tomoyo la saco del asiento

\- ¿Qué hacen? –gritaron Tomoyo y Sakura asustadas

\- Ssshhhuuu –se escuchó a todos los del autobús para que no fueran a despertar a los niños

\- Todavía no comprenden… venimos para viajar con ustedes –dijo Eriol

\- Pero ustedes allá enfrente tienen sus asientos –dijo Sakura viendo cómo Eriol pasaba a los asientos de enfrente para sentar a Tomoyo

\- No señorita… Eriol va a viajar con tu amiga Tomoyo y usted con migo –dijo Syaoran sentándose al lado de Sakura

Las dos no sabían bien que hacer así que se limitaron a recargarse contra la ventana reclinando sus asientos pero ya no dijeron nada

Pero con forme iban avanzando el sueño los iba venciendo, y sin darse cuenta las chicas terminaron recargadas en los chicos, desde luego eso les sorprendió pero las acunaron entre sus brazos y los cuatro se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Continuara:

Hola, les voy a platicar algunas cosas de mí, muchos ya me conocen, pero hay personas que no saben nada de mí, me llamo Amelia Salazar Pérez, me pongo Smeraldtsuki por el nombre de la guardiana que creo Syaoran en mi primer historia que escribí, "El secreto de Esperanza" tengo más de 30 historias escritas, y ya más de 15 años escribiendo, para ver esas historias en lugar de darle clic al nombre de la historia, le dan clic al nombre del autor y pasan a otra página donde están todas mis historias. La primera es la de hasta abajo.

Tengo cincuenta y cuatro años de edad, desde luego treinta y un años de casada, y tengo dos hijos, Rocio la mayor casada que tiene una niña de tres años mi nieta Naomi y está esperando a su segundo hijo mi nieto Luis, y mi hijo casado también con dos niños, mi nieta Danna de cinco años y mi nieto Raúl de dos años siete meses de edad. Por eso cuando me piden que vaya a ayudarlos con mis nietos, desde luego que voy, y bueno durante esos días, pues no puedo escribir, me dedico a cuidar de mis niños, que adoro con todo mi corazón.

Fíjense que el domingo pasado, en la noche me puse a leerle esta historia a mi marido, le he leído muchas de mis historias, por ejemplo Ilusión 1,2 y 3, y otras, entonces me puse a leerle la historia, y cuando termine el capítulo 9 le empecé a decir "ya", yo iba a decir "ya falta solo un capitulo", pero al momento que dije "ya" puso una cara de no la puedes dejarlo ahí. "No me digas que hasta ahí escribiste" me dijo. Me dio una risa, me imagine a muchos de ustedes llegando al final del capítulo y querer leer más, ya mencione que a mí me paso. Y sentí tan bonito. Me dio mucha ternura.

Gracias, muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

La verdad al momento de ir escribiendo salen las ideas, que bueno que les guste.

Dios que todo salga bien

22 de septiembre de 2016, 7:50 de la noche

Espero sus comentarios

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

12 de marzo de 2018


	12. Chapter 12

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 12

Las dos no sabían bien que hacer, así que se limitaron a recargarse contra la ventana reclinando sus asientos, pero ya no dijeron nada.

Pero con forme iban avanzando el sueño los iba venciendo, y sin darse cuenta las chicas terminaron recargadas en los chicos, desde luego eso les sorprendió, pero las acunaron entre sus brazos y los cuatro se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Syaoran y Eriol se fueron despertando lentamente, a pesar de haber dormido en los asientos del autobús habían descansado muy bien, y se sentían felices porque se sentían completos, sentían que eso que habían estado buscando, ya lo habían encontrado.

Claro ahora tenían que ver si las mujeres que dormían en sus brazos querían aceptar eso que ellos estaban sintiendo.

El autobús empezó a bajar la velocidad y las chicas empezaron a despertar, cuando sintieron como les besaron la coronilla de la cabeza, fue un beso suave, tierno.

¿Pero quién era el atrevido que estaba haciendo eso?

Desde luego que Sakura y Tomoyo se enderezaron sobresaltadas.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? –dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo alejándose de Syaoran y Eriol

Una cosa era haberlos ayudado con el accidente, y otra muy distinta es ya ser su pareja.

\- Buenos días… ya estamos por llegar a nuestro destino –dijeron Syaoran y Eriol al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

Las chicas voltearon al frente y vieron que efectivamente el autobús se estaba estacionando.

Desde luego las chicas querían huir del autobús, pero Eriol y Syaoran no se lo iban a poner fácil.

Así que las dos resignadas esperaron hasta que las dejaron salir de sus asientos.

Una vez abajo del autobús, Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron a reunir con los pasajeros del otro autobús.

Y por más cosas que hicieron Syaoran y Eriol para estar junto a ellas, ellas desde luego que no lo permitieron.

Habían llegado a un templo, y cómo el viaje era el de conocer la mayor parte de cosas en el mundo, pues prácticamente iban corriendo recorriendo los lugares que les estaban enseñando.

Cosa que molesto a nuestros jóvenes amigos, pues por más cosas que hacían.

Las chicas siempre se alejaban de ellos.

Y desde luego cuando tomaron de nuevo los autobuses para dirigirse a otra parte.

Las chicas se fueron en el otro autobús.

\- Deben de tener cuidado… se sienten acosadas –dijo la mamá de Syaoran

\- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –preguntaron Syaoran y Eriol

\- Dejarles su espacio, estuvo mal que se sentaran con ellas, lo correcto era dejarlas sentarse a las dos juntas y después de que se ganaran su amistad, preguntarles ¿si se podían sentar con ellas? No agarrar y cambiarlas de asientos porque ustedes quieren –dijo Meiling

\- Ahora lo único que ganaron fue que ya no quieren viajar con nosotros –dijo alguien más

\- ¿Pero qué hacemos? –Pregunto Syaoran

\- Ir despacio –dijeron todos

Resignados nuestros jóvenes amigos se sentaron en sus asientos, viendo ahora los asientos vacíos de las jóvenes.

Pasaron a otros dos pueblos y en la tarde llegaron a la gran muralla china.

Ya no se acercaban a ellas, las veían de lejos, pero ya no se querían acercar a ellas, pues no querían alejarlas más, cuando podían se acercaban algo a ellas, pero en cuanto alguna de ellas ponían cara de fastidio, ellos se alejaban.

Lo único bueno es que ellas no sabían que llevaban guardaespaldas, y en cierta manera como todos iban vestidos de turistas, ellas no sabían que ellos y ellas pues había guardaespaldas mujeres las cuidaban.

Y desde luego cualquiera las podía ayudar o platicar con ellas menos nuestros jóvenes amigos Syaoran y Eriol.

Ellos solo las veían de lejos sin saber qué hacer, se sentían tristes, se sentían solos, sentían que si se movían más de la cuanta las podían perder y desde luego eso no lo querían nuestros amigos.

Habían viajado tres tramos en distintos autobuses, y eso los desesperaba.

Las querían con ellos, no se querían separar de ellas, a donde fueran ellas, ellos querían ir.

Bueno en cierta forma lo estaban logrando pues estaban en el mismo viaje turístico.

Y les daba coraje que cualquiera de su familia que necesitaran ayuda, ellas con gusto los ayudaban menos a ellos.

No sabían que hacer.

Tenían ganas de agarrarlas darles una cuantas nalgadas por no hacerles caso… y besarlas hasta que les faltara el aire, y decirles que ellos se querían casar con ellas y nunca alejarse de ellas.

Claro que tenían que pensar muy bien las cosas, ellos se sintieron tan bien al encontrarlas, que pensaron que con solo verlas ellas se iban a enamorar de ellos, como ellos se enamoraron de ellas.

Pero se sentían muy mal porque lo único que habían conseguido fue alejarlos de ellos.

Continuara:

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupada todos estos días, y tengo un dolor de pie, que hay veces no puedo ni pisar, pídanle a Dios que se me quite este dolor y todos mis achaques, y tuve problemas con la compu, se instaló solito el Windows 10, al principio me gusto pero me empezó a hacer cosas raras hasta que me la formatearon, y el teclado no escribía correctamente, mi hijo me la reviso y creo que ya está bien, por lo menos ya pude escribir bien.

7:20 de la noche del 10 de octubre de 2016.

Besos a todos.

Dios que todo salga bien.

Los quiero mucho a todos.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

12 de marzo de 2018


	13. Chapter 13

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 13

Pero se sentían muy mal porque lo único que habían conseguido, fue alejarlos de ellos.

No sabían que hacer, llegaron a una zona donde había restaurante y baños, para que descansaran todos sobre la muralla China.

Todos comentaban de lo impresionante que era la muralla, pero Syaoran y Eriol, no decían nada, en un momento dado, a ellos no les interesaba el viaje, a ellos les interesaba dos mujeres en particular.

Mujeres que ahora no querían saber nada de ellos, y se sentían tristes, se sentían solos, no sabían que hacer.

Todos entraron a los baños.

Eriol salió y después Syaoran

\- Sabes… voy a caminar un rato… nunca tuve problemas para conquistar a una mujer, y el saber que la que más quiero, no quiere saber nada de mi… no sé qué hacer –dijo Eriol

\- Yo me quedo aquí… tampoco sé que hacer, y eso me desanima –dijo Syaoran sentándose en una piedra que vio recargando un codo en una rodilla y recargan la barbilla en la mano, viendo la muralla y viendo alejarse sin ganas a su primo Eriol

Sakura y Tomoyo salieron junto con otras personas del viaje, y se sorprendieron al ver sentado en una gran piedra tan desanimado a Syaoran viendo a lo lejos sin ver algo en especial

También vieron que Eriol caminaba por la muralla muy lentamente, sin ver nada en especial, caminaba cómo si no quisiera caminar.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Sakura

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿quieres volver a dormirte con ellos? –protesto Tomoyo

\- Desde luego que no… pero velos… están muy tristes –dijo Sakura

\- Ya se les pasara –dijo Tomoyo

\- ¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien sufriendo por ti? –dijo Sakura

\- No… pero tampoco nadie me había obligado a dormir con él –dijo Tomoyo

\- A mí tampoco… son raros… me siento bien estando con él… perdón con ellos… nunca me sentí así estando con Yukito, y la verdad no sé qué pensar, pero me siento mal viéndolos sufrir –dijo Sakura

\- En eso tienes razón, yo tampoco me siento bien viéndolos sufrir –dijo Tomoyo

\- Hay que hablar con ellos –dijo Sakura

\- Pero nada de volver a dormir con ellos –dijo Tomoyo

\- No… nada de volver a dormir con ellos… pero hay que darles una oportunidad de que se expliquen por qué nos trataron así –dijo Sakura

\- Si tienes razón… nos deben una explicación –dijo Tomoyo

\- Tú ve a hablar con el Licenciado Jiraguisawa y yo hablo con el Licenciado Li –dijo Sakura

\- Está bien a ver que nos dicen –dijo Tomoyo caminando rumbo a donde iba Eriol

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran quien se sorprendió al ver a Tomoyo caminar hacia su primo Eriol, por lo que no se dio cuenta que Sakura se había acercado.

\- Buenas tardes Licenciado Li –dijo Sakura espantando a Syaoran que se puso de pie al instante

\- Buenas tarde pequeña Sakura… disculpa… licenciada Kinomoto –dijo sorprendido Syaoran y sonrojándose

Eso le dio ternura a Sakura… nunca había visto sonrojarse a alguien por ella… y el licenciado se estaba sonrojando por ella.

\- ¿Por qué esta tan triste? –dijo directa Sakura

\- Disculpa… ¿yo triste? –se enderezó Syaoran

\- ¿Entonces está bien? –dijo Sakura empezando a girar

\- No te vayas –dijo al instante Syaoran, viendo que tenía la intención de alejarse de nuevo de él.

Tienen que hablar, y tenía que reconocer y dar su brazo a torcer porque ella haya tomado la iniciativa, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad que le estaba brindando.

\- ¿Va a hablar con migo? –pregunto Sakura

\- Disculpa… es que esto es extraño para mí, no estoy acostumbrado a que se me rechacé –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Y será que usted es el responsable de ese rechazó? –Dijo Sakura

\- Sabe… no sé por dónde empezar –dijo por fin Syaoran

\- Que tal si empieza por el principio –dijo Sakura

\- A lo largo de mi vida he conocido a varios tipos de mujer –empezó Syaoran

\- Aja –se sorprendió Sakura ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con eso?

Continuara:

Ya me canse, tengo varios días por no decir semanas que no me inspiro, estoy bloqueada, y entre más me trato de poner a escribir, creo que más me bloqueo.

Así que mejor publico esto y discúlpenme pero tengo que inspirarme para escribir, no es tan fácil.

Besos a todos

Dios que todo salga bien

12:35 de medio día del 2 de noviembre de 2016.

Ya casi se acaba el año, espero terminar antes la historia.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki.

12 de marzo de 2018


	14. Chapter 14

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 14

\- A lo largo de mi vida he conocido a varios tipos de mujer –empezó Syaoran

\- Aja –se sorprendió Sakura ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con eso?

\- Todas de una manera u otra se acercaban a mí, qué digo se acercaban a mi… en realidad se siguen acercando a mi… al principio yo me sentía alagado porqué muchas mujeres querían ser mis novias, uno es tonto y se siente que es el único hombre especial en la tierra –decía Syaoran

Sakura solo lo escuchaba sin interrumpirlo.

\- Hasta que descubres que no eres tan especial cómo crees, y que solo están contigo por tú familia, Si… todas se acercaban a mí por mi familia… y en ese momento tú mundo se destruye, todo lo que creías de toda la vida, todo lo importante que te sentías… se derrumba –dijo Syaoran soltando un gran suspiro melancólico

Sakura solo lo observaba, no sabía qué hacer, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, consolarlo, no sabía de qué tenía ganas, ni ¿por qué?

Tomoyo se acercó a Eriol

\- Buenas tardes Licenciado –dijo Tomoyo

\- Buenas Tardes –contesto Eriol sorprendido y asustado, al escuchar el saludo de la voz más bonita que había escuchado en su vida y que pensaba que jamás le iba a volver a hablar

\- ¿Por qué tan solitario? –pregunto Tomoyo

\- Sabes… en mi vida tengo facilidad para que las mujeres se fijen en mi… y la verdad me persiguen –dice Eriol

\- Que modesto –dice Tomoyo

\- Te acostumbras a ser el centro de atracción –dice Eriol

\- Si… ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Soy diseñadora, en mi país tengo cierto éxito… y si, uno se acostumbra a no poder ir a cualquier lugar sin que te pidan un autógrafo –dijo Tomoyo

\- No me refiero a eso… sino a las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres… tengo cierto éxito con eso –dijo Eriol sonriendo

\- Bueno… que quiere que le diga… yo nunca he tenido novio –dijo Tomoyo simplemente

\- ¿Nunca has tenido novio? –pregunto Eriol sorprendido

\- No… y no es que no me gusten los hombres… en donde me muevo hay hombres muy guapos y desde luego muy agradables –Tomoyo

\- ¿Entonces? –volvió a preguntar Eriol

\- Es por Sakura –contesto simplemente Tomoyo

\- ¿No me digas que son pareja? –dijo sorprendido Eriol

\- Ja ja ja ja –soltó la carcajada Tomoyo

Syaoran y Sakura voltearon a ver a Eriol y Tomoyo cuando Tomoyo soltó la carcajada.

\- Se ve que se están divirtiendo –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

\- Ves… no es complicado sonreír –dijo Sakura

\- Cuando te sientes bien… no, no es complicado sonreír –dijo Syaoran

\- Según veo tú primo estaba igual de melancólico que tú… y ya hizo reír a mi prima –Sakura

\- A lo mejor no está tan melancólico como yo –dijo Syaoran viendo a la pareja a lo lejos

\- ¿Entonces estas melancólico? –pregunto Sakura

\- Melancólico no creo… porque melancólico es cuando extrañas algo que tuviste y ya no lo tienes –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Entonces? –Sakura

\- Bueno… en realidad no sé si decir que no estoy melancólico o si –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Quién te entiende? –dijo Sakura

\- Lo que pasa es que ha habido muchas mujeres en mi vida… pero cómo te decía, en realidad no están con migo por mi… sino por mi familia… ¿Si sabes que mi familia es una familia muy importante? –pregunto Syaoran

\- La verdad no… no somos chinos, y hasta que se presentaron ayer, nunca había visto a nadie de tú familia –dijo Sakura

\- Y aun así arriesgaron sus vidas para salvarnos –Sonrió Syaoran

\- Bueno en un momento dado vimos el tamaño del espectacular… y bueno aunque hubiera sido chico… ustedes estaban en peligro y teníamos que ayudarlos –dijo Sakura

\- A eso me refiero… ustedes nos ayudaron sin saber quiénes somos –dijo Syaoran

\- Hay que ayudar al prójimo –dijo Sakura

\- De nuevo gracias por la ayuda –volvió a decir Syaoran

\- De nada –dijo Sakura

\- Sabes… en el transcurso de los años quería conocer a una mujer que al alejarse de mi… yo sintiera la necesidad de que regresara con migo… recuperarla en ese momento y hacerla mi compañera… mi pareja de toda la vida… mi esposa –dijo Syaoran

\- Eso suena encantador… pero eso es tan difícil –dijo suspirando Sakura

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero sabes, ya encontré a esa persona –dijo Syaoran

\- Que bueno… no vayas a permitir que se te escape –dijo Sakura

\- Bueno… ese es un gran problema –dijo con la cabeza agachada Syaoran mirando el suelo y un poco a Sakura

\- ¿UN GRAN PROBLEMA? ACTUA, HAZ ALGO, NO LA VAYAS A DEJAR ESCAPAR –grito Sakura molesta

\- Pero lo que he hecho le ha molestado –dijo Syaoran

\- Aun así… ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a una persona que te haga sentir eso? –dijo Sakura

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Bésala… dile lo que sientes por ella… bésala y abrázala y dile lo que sientes –volvió a decir Sakura

Acto seguido Syaoran abraza a Sakura y la besa.

Continuara:

Hola, buenas noches ¿o madrugadas?, por fin me pude poner a escribir, y pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, lo primero que me paso fue que se me fue la inspiración, pero al poco tiempo me fui a vivir con mi hija que estaba por tener a su bebé, mi segundo nieto de mi hija, Luis Xavier, y entre una cosa y otra he estado muy ocupada, mi nieto ya tiene 4 meses casi 5, y mi nieta está por cumplir sus 4 años, y quiere que me quede a vivir con ellos, igual mis otros nietos, por ellos yo viviría con ellos también. Pero no me puedo dividir.

Lo bueno es que ya pude escribir este capítulo, espero su opinión.

Besos a todos y gracias por la espera.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien

9 de mayo de 2017

1:15 de la noche o madrugada.

Por cierto gracias por todos sus comentarios, por poner mis historias en "historias favoritas" y ponerme a mí como "autor favorito" en otras historias, cómo ya mencione tengo más de 30 historia, y la que más me sorprende es recibir comentarios de mis primeras historia, "El secreto de Esperanza" y "La unión de poderes" se las recomiendo, no es porque sea mía, pero ni yo puedo creer todo lo que escribí.

De ahí viene el nombre de Smeraldtsuki.

Bueno me despido, ya me estoy durmiendo y todavía tengo que subir la historia 1:30 de la madrugada.

Revisada 12 de marzo de 2018


	15. Chapter 15

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 15

\- Es por Sakura –contesto simplemente Tomoyo

\- ¿No me digas que son pareja? –dijo sorprendido Eriol

\- Ja ja ja ja –soltó la carcajada Tomoyo

\- Desde luego que no… es mi prima –dijo Tomoyo poniéndose seria

\- Menos mal… en los tiempos actuales uno ya no sabe ni que pensar –dijo Eriol

\- Bueno no… no somos pareja pero no me quiero casar antes que ella… y bueno ella toda su vida había esperado por alguien… que se acaba de casar –dijo Tomoyo

\- ¿Era el novio de la licenciada Kinomoto? –pregunto Eriol

\- No –contesto Tomoyo

\- ¿Le había insinuado algo? –volvió a preguntar Eriol

\- Sabes ese fue nuestro error… es el mejor amigo de mi primo… y como la trataba muy bien… siempre pensamos que podía haber algo –suspiro Tomoyo

\- ¿Solo porque la trataba bien? –se sorprendió Eriol

\- Pues si… ahora que lo pienso es una tontería –dijo suspirando Tomoyo

\- Si… tienes razón… hacerse ilusiones por alguien solo por tratarte bien… se me hace una tontería –dijo Eriol

\- Pues si… es una tontería… pero se me hace más tonto el querer estar con alguien solo porque te ayudaron –dijo Tomoyo muy seria

\- Oooo… es que no fue solo el que nos ayudaron –dijo Eriol

\- ¿Noooo? –pregunto Tomoyo

\- Noooo… fue lo que sentimos cuando nos ayudaron –dijo Eriol

\- ¿Cómo pudieron sentir algo si nos quitaron de inmediato? Esos guaruras tontos que no nos dejaron ver si estaban bien o no –dijo molesta Tomoyo

\- ¿Querían saber si estábamos bien? –pregunto sorprendido Eriol

\- Claro… los tiramos y ¿viste el tamaño de ese espectacular? –Pregunto Tomoyo

\- Claro que vimos el tamaño de ese espectacular… aunque fue mucho tiempo después, primero me sorprendí de que me tiraras y después empezar a reaccionar de la caída y la sorpresa, el sentirme completo… sentir que no me faltaba nada en la vida… sentirme feliz con alguien… –dijo Eriol suspirando viendo a Tomoyo

\- Y sentir la desesperación de que me arrebataban la felicidad, el sentirme completamente solo… el empezar a buscar sin encontrar a las damas que nos hicieron sentir eso –dijo Eriol mirando a los ojos a Tomoyo

\- ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que hemos pasado para encontrarlas? –dijo Eriol con ganas de abrazar fuertemente a Tomoyo

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida viendo a Eriol cuando escucharon un grito y los dos voltearon a ver a Syaoran y Sakura

\- ¿UN GRAN PROBLEMA? ACTUA, HAZ ALGO, NO LA VAYAS A DEJAR ESCAPAR –grito Sakura molesta

\- Pero lo que he hecho le ha molestado –dijo Syaoran

\- Aun así… ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a una persona que te haga sentir eso? –dijo Sakura

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Bésala… dile lo que sientes por ella… bésala y abrázala y dile lo que sientes –volvió a decir Sakura

Acto seguido Syaoran abraza a Sakura y la besa.

\- Sakura –dijo sorprendida Tomoyo

\- El que no oye consejo no llega a viejo –dijo Eriol

Para acto seguido Eriol abrazar a Tomoyo y besarla también.

Continuara:

Termine, me quedo corto pero tenían que quedar más o menos las historias iguales.

El miércoles 24 de mayo es mi cumpleaños, cumplo 55 años, y estoy muy feliz con la vida.

Gracias Dios por permitirme vivirla.

Dios que todo salga bien

22 de mayo de 2017

4:32 de la tarde enseguida la subo.

Besos y abrazos a todos

12 de marzo de 2018


	16. Chapter 16

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 16

\- ¿UN GRAN PROBLEMA? ACTUA, HAZ ALGO, NO LA VAYAS A DEJAR ESCAPAR –grito Sakura molesta

\- Pero lo que he hecho le ha molestado –dijo Syaoran

\- Aun así… ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a una persona que te haga sentir eso? –dijo Sakura

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Bésala… dile lo que sientes por ella… bésala y abrázala y dile lo que sientes –volvió a decir Sakura

Acto seguido Syaoran abraza a Sakura y la besa.

\- Sakura –dijo sorprendida Tomoyo

\- El que no oye consejo no llega a viejo –dijo Eriol

Para acto seguido Eriol abrazar a Tomoyo y besarla también.

Las chicas se sorprendieron.

Syaoran y Eriol solo besaron en los labios a Sakura y Tomoyo, claro cada pareja con su pareja.

Fueron besos suaves, sutiles, pero llenos de amor, de ternura.

Las chicas se sorprendieron, pero se empezaron a sentir bien, se empezaron a sentir completas, que lo que estaban buscando, "aunque no sabían que lo estaban buscando" lo habían encontrado.

Las chicas empezaron a reaccionar, a sentirse amadas, cuando empezaron a escuchar los aplausos de todos.

Los cuatro se pusieron de colores, se centraron en sus problemas que se olvidaron de todos los demás.

Syaoran dejo de besar a Sakura pero no la dejo de abrazar.

Sakura se trató de alejar de Syaoran.

\- No me dejes… no soporto la vida lejos de ti –dijo Syaoran abrazando fuertemente a Sakura

Lo mismo pasó con Eriol y Tomoyo.

Tomoyo trato de separarse de Eriol.

\- No quiero vivir la vida con el vacío que dejaste cuando te alejaron de mi –dijo Eriol abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Tomoyo

Las chicas no sabían que hacer, estaban de colores oyendo los aplausos de todos los que los rodeaban, sintiendo el abrazo de sus acompañantes, y escucharlos decir que no los dejaran.

\- Vemos que ya están bien –dijo Meiling sonriendo

Las jóvenes no sabían bien que hacer, estaban siendo abrazadas por sus acompañantes, pero se sentían bien.

Tomoyo quería soltarse del señor Eriol y darle una buena cachetada por haberse atrevido a besarla, aunque que bien se sentía que alguien te ama.

Sakura tampoco sabía qué hacer, sobre todo porque tenía un deseo de abrazarlo desde que comenzaron a hablar.

Ni hablar, tenía que pensar muy bien que hacer, porque no se podía negar a ella misma que lo que estaba sintiendo por este señor, nunca lo había sentido con Yukito, en las pocas horas que llevaban conociéndose sus sentimientos había empezado a abrirse, cosa que nunca le paso con Yukito.

Pensándolo bien, con Yukito nunca había sentido algo más que amistad, había que reconocer que lo que este señor le estaba haciendo sentir, nunca lo había sentido antes.

Y sin pensarlo más abrazo también fuertemente a Syaoran, y Syaoran volvió a besar tiernamente a Sakura.

Desde luego los aplausos volvieron a ser más fuertes.

\- Se aprovechan de nuestros sentimientos –dijo Tomoyo abrazando también a Eriol, Quien también volvió a besar a Tomoyo

Continuara:

Disculpen por tardar en actualizar, ya lo había comenzado pero sentía que le faltaba algo, ojala no tarde en hacer otro capítulo, si no lo escribo dentro de los siguientes 10 días me voy a tardar en subir el otro porque mi sobrina va a tener a su bebé y la voy a ir a ayudar.

Ya saben me encantan los niños.

Dios que todo salga bien.

Besos a todos

9:15 de la noche del 22 de agosto de 2017.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

12 de marzo de 2018


	17. Chapter 17

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 17

Y sin pensarlo más abrazo también fuertemente a Syaoran, y Syaoran volvió a besar tiernamente a Sakura.

Desde luego los aplausos volvieron a ser más fuertes.

\- Se aprovechan de nuestros sentimientos –dijo Tomoyo abrazando también a Eriol, Quien también volvió a besar a Tomoyo

Pero en el momento que Tomoyo sintió que Eriol aflojaba su abrazo, Tomoyo lo empujo alejándole algo de ella y le dio una cachetada que sonó por todo el lugar.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

Syaoran y Sakura voltearon al oír la cachetada y Syaoran soltó a Sakura esperando también una cachetada.

Se escuchó las carcajadas de todos

\- Lo siento –solo dijo Sakura alejándose de Syaoran sonrojada

\- Estamos retrasados… debemos continuar –dijo una de las guías de turistas para tratar de controlar a todos

\- Esto no se va a quedar así –dijo Eriol suavecito sobándose la mejilla y viendo a Tomoyo alejarse de él.

Tomoyo solo se escabullo entre todos rápidamente para que Eriol no la alcanzará, y trataba de ver en donde estaba Sakura que la alcanzó casi de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? –protesto Tomoyo acomodándose al final de la fila que se empezó a formar para seguir caminando

\- ¿Decirle qué? –pregunto Sakura

\- Qué no la dejes ir, bésala… abrázala –dijo Tomoyo muy seria

\- Lo vi tan triste, tan solo, que sentí que era lo que le tenía que decir –protesto Sakura

\- Pero mira todo lo que provocaste –protesto Tomoyo

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba hablando de mí? –protesto Sakura enojada

\- Pero… abraza tan tiernamente que me hubiera gustado seguir entre sus brazos… y esos besos… sabes nunca nadie me había besado… me habían platicado… pero nunca nadie me había besado… aunque fueron diferentes a los besos que me habían platicado… fue tan tierno… tan romántico –dijo Sakura soñadoramente

\- Tierno… romántico… Sakura sabes lo que estás diciendo –dijo enojada Tomoyo

\- Que es hermoso saber que alguien te ama… te desea… le importas –dijo Sakura suspirando soñadoramente

\- Oye por cierto… ¿por qué le diste una cachetada al licenciado Eriol? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

\- ¿Cómo por qué? También me beso… ¿quién se cree que es? –protesto Tomoyo

\- ¿Cómo qué también te beso? –se sorprendió Sakura

\- Si… tus sugerencias lo animaron a abrazarme y a besarme –dijo Tomoyo viendo a los ojos a Sakura

\- ¿Mis sugerencias? –dijo Sakura sorprendida

\- Lo gritaste Sakura… lo gritaste y todos te escucharon y el Licenciado Eriol solo dijo "el que no oye consejo no llega a viejo" y me abrazo y me beso –protesto Tomoyo

\- Lo siento… no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor –dijo Sakura sorprendida

\- Si, me di cuenta, y el licenciado me estaba abrazando tan fuerte… que lo tuve que besar… y en el momento que aflojo el abrazo lo cachetee por atrevido –dijo muy seria Tomoyo

\- Se han de sentir tristes –dijo Sakura

\- Tristes… Sakura estamos haciendo este viaje porque estabas muy triste porque Yukito se casó con otra… y ¿ahora te preocupas por los sentimientos de estos señores que no sabemos nada de ellos? –protesto Tomoyo

\- No me digas que sentiste estar profundamente enamorada cuando te dijo que se sintió muy solo cuando te alejaron de él –se burló Tomoyo

\- ¿Se sintieron solos cuando nos alejaron de ellos? –dijo Sakura sorprendida

\- ¿No te dijo eso? –pregunto sorprendida Tomoyo

\- No –dijo Sakura

\- ¿Ni que no teníamos idea de todo lo que han hecho para encontrarnos? –volvió a decir Tomoyo

\- No –volvió a decir Sakura

\- ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste eso? –pregunto Tomoyo

\- Porque me estaba platicando que a lo largo de su vida había conocido a muchas mujeres que él pensaba se fijaban en él… por él, pero que su mundo se destruyó cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban con él por él… sino por su familia, no sé qué tan importante sea su familia, pero le lastimo bastante el saber que andan con él por su familia… y me decía que había perdido las esperanzas en que alguien le hiciera sentir que si lo alejaban de él… él deseara que no la alejaran de él… yo le dije que era tan difícil encontrar a alguien que te hiciera sentir eso… pero él me dijo que ya la había encontrado y fue ahí cuando le dije eso… no sabía que hablaba de mí –dijo triste Sakura

\- Hay Sakura… ¿qué vamos a hacer? –dijo Tomoyo volteando para todos lados para ver si los veían como los habían visto a lo largo de todos los lados a donde iban, pero se sorprendió al no verlos.

Syaoran y Eriol vieron alejarse a Sakura y Tomoyo

\- Vámonos –dijo Syaoran a su primo

Quien solo siguió a Syaoran sobándose la mejilla.

Se bajaron de la muralla y hablaron al autobús para que fuera a recogerlos, no iban a seguir en el recorrido, ellos no estaban ahí para conocer el mundo, ellos estaban ahí por dos mujeres en particular.

Mujeres que no sabían cómo las iban a conquistar.

\- Que cachetadón te dio –dijo Syaoran

\- Si… todavía me duele –dijo Eriol

\- Todavía tienes la marca de su mano en tu mejilla –dijo Syaoran

\- Ni me digas… siento el cachete caliente –dijo Eriol

\- ¿Por qué te cacheteo? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Por seguir los consejos de tu novia –dijo Eriol

\- ¿Los consejos de mi novia? –se sorprendió Syaoran

\- Si… que la abrazaras… y la besaras… y le dijeras lo que sientes –protesto Eriol

\- Pero ese consejo me lo estaba dando a mi… y lo acepte –dijo Syaoran

\- Pues yo también lo acepte… y pensé que estaba resultando hasta que me cacheteo –dijo Eriol molesto

\- No es mi novia… me gustaría que lo fuera… pero creo que con esto que acabas de hacer… volvimos a regresar en nuestro progreso que dimos al hablar con ellas –dijo suspirando Syaoran

Los dos se subieron al autobús y se dirigieron al lugar donde iban a esperar a los demás, no hicieron nada para subirse en el otro autobús, por el momento se iban a mantener lo más alejado de ellas que pudieran.

No sabían que iban a hacer.

Los dos se sentían desanimados, aunque Syaoran no se había dado cuenta que él en particular había avanzado más que Eriol porque no lo habían cacheteado.

Continuara:

Hola a todos, por fin pude ponerme a escribir, estoy escribiendo desde antes de las 5 de la mañana, y quería terminar porque como ya mencione, voy a ir a cuidar a mi sobrina que va a tener a su bebé y parece que va a nacer por cesárea, y la verdad no tengo idea si pueda escribir mientras este con ella, pero por lo menos ya termine con este capítulo.

Saludos a todos

Dios que todo salga bien

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

7:30 de la mañana del 2 de septiembre de 2017

Revisada 12 de marzo de 2018


	18. Chapter 18

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 18

Los dos se sentían desanimados, aunque Syaoran no se había dado cuenta que él en particular había avanzado más que Eriol porque no lo habían cacheteado.

El recorrido término, las chicas a cada rato volteaban muy disimuladamente para todos lados para tratar de ver a Eriol o Syaoran pero se extrañaban que no los volvieron a ver.

Y eso las extrañaba más, porque iban en el mismo viaje, por lo tanto tenían que ir cerca de ellas.

Veían que toda su familia iba cerca de ellas, bueno en el recorrido, porque no se habían acercado a ellas para no molestarlas, y eso sorprendía a las chicas.

Llegaron a la zona en donde los estaban esperando los autobuses, desde luego que Tomoyo y Sakura se subieron en el primer autobús, el que llevaba a la gente que venían con ellas desde Japón.

No intentaron buscar si venían Eriol y Syaoran en el otro autobús.

Los autobuses emprendieron la marcha, llegaron a un pueblo en donde iban a cenar y a pasar la noche y en la madrugada iban a partir a conocer más templos que quedaba de camino a la reserva de osos pandas de China.

A la cual iban a llegar en la tarde.

Tomoyo trataba de platicar con Sakura sobre los paisajes tan impresionantes y diferentes que se veían, y Sakura solo contestaba con monosílabos.

-Mira qué bonito paisaje –Tomoyo

\- Si –Sakura

\- Mira que puente tan impresionante –Tomoyo

\- Si –Sakura

\- Mira que barrancos tan profundos –Tomoyo

\- Aja –Sakura

\- ¿Quieres algo Sakura? –Tomoyo

\- No –Sakura

\- Duérmete un rato –Tomoyo

\- Si –Sakura

Tomoyo se sentía extraña, no podía creer que el señor Li hubiera cambiado tanto a Sakura.

Se suponía que habían hecho ese viaje porque Sakura tenía roto el corazón porque Yukito no le había pedido a ella que se casara con él.

Y en su primer parada del viaje ya se había olvidado lo triste que estaba.

No se habían fijado en los señores que ayudaron, en un momento dado ni los vieron porque las levantaron rapidísimo, solo medio vieron que estaban bien y como tenían prisa, siguieron su camino.

Si está bien, ella tenía que reconocer que lo que hicieron no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero fue algo que el instinto les dicto. Ayudar a esas personas. Pero una cosa era ser altruistas y otra muy distinta el tener que casarse con ellos.

Que se creían, la verdad ni ella misma se entendía, el haber conocido a esas personas le había agradado y tenía que reconocer que eran hombres verdaderamente guapos, no sabía nada de ellos, aunque pensándolo bien, se podían sacar varias conclusiones.

Tenían dinero, y les gustaba la vida familiar porque viajaban con toda la familia, había que reconocer que no cualquier hombre viaja con su familia completa, o sea primos, primas, tías, tíos, hermanas y hermanos, hasta su madre estaba viajando con ellos, y desde luego niños, varios niños de diferentes edades.

Los más pequeños le daban mucha ternura porque les llamaban tías, aunque no lo fueran.

Tomoyo no sabía bien que pensar, Sakura le dirigía la palabra lo indispensable, no le decía nada, recorrían los lugares que visitaban, pero ya no era como antes que de todo hablaban, ahora solo veía todo, pero sin ver nada.

No podía creer que tanto le hubiera afectado dejar de ver al señor Li, ella estaba muy bien lejos de ese señor tal por cual que se había atrevido a besarla y abrazarla, ella estaba perfectamente bien sin ninguno de ellos.

Pero por lo que veía a su prima si le afecto el alejarse de este señor.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Sakura por su parte no sabía qué hacer, después que Tomoyo le dio la cachetada a Eriol, Syaoran la soltó y ella a él, se sintió extraña, para que mentirse ella misma, se sintió muy sola en cuanto se soltaron, hizo lo que se esperaba de ella, correr junto con su prima.

Pero tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a abrazar al señor Li… señor Li… ni que señor Li… se llamaba Syaoran, y aunque tenían escasos dos días de conocerse, sentía que se conocían de toda la vida.

Algo extraño, muy extraño, porque nunca le había pasado eso con nadie, había tenido varios pretendientes, pero para que engañarse, ella pensó que estaba enamorada de Yukito, por eso nadie le había llamado la atención.

Si hubo varios que le pidieron que fuera su novia, es más, le decían que perdía su tiempo pensando que "Yukito le iba a pedir matrimonio", pero ella no quiso escuchar a nadie, ella se sentía que Yukito era el amor de su vida.

Y la verdad lloro mucho cuando llego Yukito y les dijo que al otro día se iba a casar con una joven que conoció por medio de una agencia casamentera.

Sintió que se le rompió el corazón, y ahora no sabía que pensar, ni una semana tenía que Yukito se había casado y sentía que ya no se podía separar de Syaoran.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

Tenía que reconocer que lo que había empezado a sentir con éste señor nunca soñó que lo podía sentir, nunca se imaginó que existían esa clase de sentimientos, ella siempre se ilusiono con Yukito… y pensó que su vida iba a ser perfecta cuando se casara con él.

Pero qué bueno que Yukito si comprendió que no iban a ser felices y no arruinaron sus vidas.

Qué bueno que se casó con otra con la que va a ser feliz, y entendió que aunque ella sufriera lo iba a superar.

Si… era el colmo, nunca se imaginó que encontraría a alguien en menos de 8 días, ni que le hiciera sentir tantas cosas.

El no saber nada de Syaoran la estaba volviendo loca.

Anoche cuando llegaron al pueblo y fueron a cenar, no los vio, o sea que no fueron a buscarlas, veía a todos sus familiares, pero le daba pena preguntar por Syaoran.

Pensó que quizás en el lugar en donde se iban a quedar a dormir lo iba a ver. Pero tampoco lo vio.

En la mañana procuro ser la primera en estar lista y salir con la esperanza de verlo aunque fuera de lejos, pero tampoco lo vio.

Y tampoco vio al licenciado Jiraguisawa.

¿Qué habría pasado con ellos?

¿Se habrían ido?

Ella no quería que se fueran, ella quería ser amigo de los dos… y principalmente no quería que Syaoran se alejara de ella.

Los autobuses empezaron a avanzar en el segundo tramo del viaje de ese día y Sakura vio que una de las jóvenes no se acordaba mucho de su nombre… creía se llamaba Meiling se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos.

Así Sakura dejo pasar tiempo, no muy disimuladamente, o más bien según ella muy disimuladamente, pero veía el reloj a cada rato, eso llamo mucho la atención de Tomoyo, pero no le dijo nada.

Cuando vio que ya llevaban como 20 minutos de camino Sakura le dijo a Tomoyo que iba al baño.

Tomoyo la dejo pasar, y vio como efectivamente entraba en el baño.

Sakura entro al baño… se vio en el espejo, se medió arreglo, tenía que hacer tiempo para que pensaran que estaba haciendo lo que necesitaba, y salir para no llamar la atención de nadie, según ella.

Sakura no sabía bien que hacer, ya había visto que la joven Meiling estaba sentada sola, así que no iba a tener problemas en sentarse con ella, pero no quería que Tomoyo la viera.

Así que salió del baño tratando de hacer el menos ruido, voltio a ver hacia Tomoyo que no volteo, ellas iban casi hasta adelante, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo y de repente se sentó en un asiento de los últimos.

\- Buenos días –dijo Sakura al sentarse

\- Buenos días –contesto Meiling sorprendida

No sabía que pensar, sus primos la habían mandado para que las vigilara, pero que no hablara con ellas, pero Sakura se había ido a sentar con ella, así que ya la cosa cambia, si le preguntaba ella contestaría, que no es lo mismo que ir y platicar.

\- Disculpa… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo tímidamente Sakura

\- Desde luego… me llamo Meiling Li… me puedes decir por mi nombre –dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa

\- Soy Sakura Kinomoto, me puedes decir Sakura –dijo Sakura

\- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar? –dijo Meiling

\- ¿El licenciado Li sigue con nosotros? –dijo Sakura muy bajito

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Meiling

\- ¿Qué si… -dijo de nuevo Sakura

\- Disculpa… si te escuche… y es mi primo… y la respuesta es sí… están viajando en el otro autobús –contesto Meiling contenta

\- Que bueno –suspiro aliviada Sakura

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –pregunto Meiling

\- Es que después de… bueno lo que pasó, ya no lo volví a ver, y no sé si sí comió, o en donde durmió, ¿se encuentra bien? –dijo Sakura

\- Están tristes, no saben cómo acercarse a ustedes… y eso los desanima –dijo Meiling

\- Pero el licenciado Li está bien ¿verdad? –dijo Sakura

\- Si está perfectamente bien, y se va a poner feliz cuando le platique que preguntaste por él… ¿le puedo decir que preguntaste por él? –pregunto Meiling

\- Si –sonrió Sakura animada al saber que Syaoran también la estaba extrañando

Continuara:

Ha sido todo un rollo, no me he ido con mi sobrina, así que pude escribir otro capítulo, pero mañana me voy, ojala me dé tiempo de escribir otro capítulo, Dios dirá.

También estamos en espera de que por fin nazca el bebé, Dios que todo salga bien.

Saludos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

1:44 de la tarde del 6 de septiembre de 2017

12 de marzo de 2018


	19. Chapter 19

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 19

Los dos se sentían desanimados, aunque Syaoran no se había dado cuenta que él en particular había avanzado más que Eriol porque no lo habían cacheteado.

Iban en el autobús que les correspondía a su familia, se sentaron en los asientos de hasta atrás, en asientos opuestos o sea Syaoran en una ventana y del lado opuesto Eriol en la otra ventana.

El autobús se estaciono al lado del otro autobús, y esperaron.

Eriol no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo mal, si tenía que reconocer que el que hubiera pasado a Tomoyo al asiento con él, había sido mala idea, la verdad se imaginó que así como él se había enamorado de Tomoyo, y su primo de Sakura, pensaron que ellas se iban a enamorar de ellos.

También pensó qué hacer lo que Sakura "grito" porque lo grito, era buena idea, y la verdad creyó que estaba funcionando porque en un principio sintió que Tomoyo le correspondía.

Fue delicado, tuvo cuidado de no asustarla porque le acababa de contar que nunca había tenido novio, o sea que nunca nadie la había besado.

Pensó que besarla solo en los labios, no profundizar más en el beso la iba a conquistar.

Pensó que abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas le iba a transmitir todo lo que la necesitaba, todo el amor que había despertado en él.

Se podría decir que los dos estaban haciendo lo mismo, ¿por qué Tomoyo lo cacheteo y a Syaoran no?

\- ¿Por qué Tomoyo me cacheteo y a ti no te cachetearon? –dijo de repente molesto Eriol

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendido Syaoran

\- ¿Por qué a mí me cachetearon y a ti no? –volvió a protestar Eriol

\- ¿Por qué? no sé, nos sorprendieron cuando escuchamos la cachetada… la verdad yo esperaba también una y solté a Sakura… ella solo se disculpó y corrió con su amiga –dijo Syaoran

\- Su prima –dijo Eriol

\- ¿Su prima? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Si su prima –dijo Eriol

\- ¿Y por qué te cacheteo si antes la habías hecho reír? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Un mal entendido –dijo Eriol

\- ¿Un mal entendido? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Si… empezamos a platicar y me dijo que nunca había tenido novio, y de repente me dijo que no había tenido novio por Sakura y yo le pregunte si eran pareja y soltó la carcajada –dijo Eriol

\- ¿No creo que a Sakura le gusten las mujeres? –dijo Syaoran, de eso estaba seguro, por su forma en que le correspondió a su beso y su abrazo.

\- No… no le gustan… pero hasta hace poco pensó estar enamorada de un tipo que se casó y bueno la boto a ella –dijo simplemente Eriol

\- ¿La botaron? –se sorprendió Syaoran

\- Bueno no… no la botaron, es un amigo del hermano, que ella pensaba estaba locamente enamorada, hasta que se casó… por eso están de viaje… para que ella olvide ese amor frustrado –dijo Eriol

\- ¿O sea que tengo competencia? –dijo Syaoran sorprendido

\- Me imagino que si… físicamente no… pero su recuerdo yo creo que te va a costar borrarlo –dijo Eriol

\- Eso nos pasa por enamorarnos a primera vista… ¿no se suponía que el amor a primera vista era una tontería? –grito enojado Syaoran

\- Se suponía –dijo Eriol

\- Somos profesionales… tenemos doctorado… manejamos negocios… mucha gente depende de nosotros… ¿cómo fue que nos enamoramos a primera vista? –protestaba Syaoran

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Podemos olvidarnos de ellas… hay muchas mujeres que darían lo que fuera por ayudarnos a olvidarlas… pero no hay que olvidar que ellas arriesgaron sus propias vidas para protegernos, en este mundo moderno ¿Cuántas personas hacen eso? No hay que olvidar que otras mujeres como ellas no las vamos a encontrar –dijo Eriol suspirando

En eso ven como van llegando todos, como ellos estaban hasta la última fila de asientos no los molestaron, solo los veían pero no les decían nada, bastante espectáculo dieron, y no eran unos adolescentes para regañarlos.

Desde luego que vieron a Sakura y Tomoyo como se subían al otro autobús. Pero no dijeron nada.

Cuando llegaron a donde iban a cenar, solo les pidieron que les llevaran la cena y que no iban a bajar.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, pidieron entrar por las puertas de servicio, no querían ver a las chicas, si les molestaba su presencia iban a impedir verlas lo más que pudieran.

Así que también pidieron que los despertaran a ellos primero para no encontrarse con ellas en el camino.

Y así lo hicieron, cuando Sakura salió, ellos ya estaban en el autobús.

Ya no decían nada.

Pero cuando se dieron cuenta, todos sus familiares estaban en este autobús, incluida Meiling.

\- ¿No que las ibas a cuidar? –grito molesto Syaoran

\- Y las estuve vigilando hasta antes de la cachetada –dijo Meiling

\- Tú tienes que estar cerca de ellas, aunque nosotros nos vayamos a otro continente… tú las tienes que vigilar –dijo Eriol

\- ¿Quién los entiende? –dijo Meiling

\- Nosotros nos entendemos… tú tienes que vigilarlas –volvió a decir Syaoran

\- ¿Y les puedo hablar de ustedes? –pregunto Meiling

\- Nooo –gritaron Syaoran y Eriol

\- ¿Entonces? –pregunto Meiling

\- Solo vigílalas –volvieron a gritar Syaoran y Eriol

Así que cuando se hizo la primera visita y regresaron a los autobuses para continuar, Meiling sin decir nada se subió al autobús donde iban Tomoyo y Sakura.

Aunque pensó que no la habían visto.

Continuara:

O más bien lo que pasó con Meiling, pues ya lo leyeron en el capítulo anterior.

Besos a todos

Dios que todo salga bien

Parece que mañana operan a mi sobrina y nace el bebé.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

8:15 de la noche, del 6 de septiembre de 2017.

He estado escribiendo todo el día, o sea termine el otro capítulo y escribí este completo. Estoy cansada.

Espero les guste y espero sus opiniones.

12 de marzo de 2018


	20. Chapter 20

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 20

Sakura regreso a su lugar con una gran sonrisa, se sentía contenta de saber que Syaoran estaba pensando en ella y que desde luego estaba bien.

Aunque Tomoyo se sorprendió de verla regresar con una gran sonrisa ¿qué había pasado? solo había ido al baño, ¿por qué regreso tan contenta?

\- Un oso panda –dijo Sakura admirada al ver un oso panda cruzar a un costado del camino

\- Si… es un oso panda –sonrió Tomoyo al verlo cruzar también

Pero eso no le quitaba la duda de ¿Qué le había pasado a Sakura si hace un momento estaba muy triste y ahora estaba de un estupendo humor?

Cuando ve que el autobús está entrando en un gran estacionamiento.

Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver a la joven Meiling prácticamente parada hasta adelante para bajar del autobús al momento de estacionarse el autobús.

Y ver que tanto Sakura y Meiling sonreían.

No se dijeron nada, solo sonrieron y en el momento que se abrió la puerta, Meiling bajo corriendo del autobús.

Tomoyo no supo que decir, en toda su vida siempre sabía que decir, pero en estos momentos no sabía, no sabía si hacerle notar a Sakura su cambio tan radical de humor, quizás se debía a la joven Meiling, que se bajó rápidamente del autobús.

Quizás habían hablado, era lo más seguro, aunque supuestamente Sakura solo había ido al baño, y no demoro mucho.

Por su parte, Meiling bajo corriendo del autobús, y volteo a ver en donde se estacionaba el otro autobús.

Y al momento que se abrió la puerta el otro autobús, Meiling subió corriendo.

Todos voltearon al frente al ver a Meiling entrar precipitadamente en el autobús.

Meiling busco con la mirada a su primo Syaoran y sonriendo dijo:

\- Sakura pregunto por ti –Meiling

\- ¿Preguntaron por nosotros? –dijo sorprendido Eriol

Syaoran estaba mudo de la sorpresa viendo a Meiling

\- No escuchaste lo que dije… Sakura pregunto por Syaoran –dijo Meiling viendo ahora a Eriol que ya estaba a su lado

\- ¿Pregunto por mí? –dijo ahora Syaoran sorprendido, corriendo por el pasillo llegando donde estaba Meiling

\- Vamos para atrás para pensar lo que debemos hacer –dijo Meiling empezando a empujar a Syaoran y Eriol para que regresaran al fondo del autobús

\- Nosotros vamos a bajar para no levantar sospechas –dijo la mamá de Syaoran sonriendo, viendo a Syaoran y Eriol siendo empujados por su sobrina Meiling

Todos bajaron de los autobuses, con excepción de nuestros amigos, Sakura voltio a ver el otro autobús y los alcanzo a ver, eso para ella basto, ahí estaba Syaoran, no lo podía culpar por no querer acercarse a ellas, pero el verlo la animo.

Tomoyo muy disimuladamente también voltio a ver el otro autobús, y si pudo ver al señor tal por cual Jiraguisawa, ¿Por qué se atrevió a besarla? ¿Quién se creía que era?, además no estaban en ese viaje para conseguir marido.

Quizás si había pensado en esa posibilidad para Sakura, ¿para que se olvidara de lo que le hizo Yukito?

Aunque nunca se imaginó que lo fuera a olvidar tan rápido.

Ni que le afectara tanto el alejarse de ellos… perdón del señor Li.

Si nunca lo tenía que olvidar… señor Li… solo el señor Li.

Todos empezaron el recorrido.

Mientras con nuestros amigos

\- ¿Dime que fue lo que te pregunto? –pregunto Syaoran a Meiling, quien ya había sentado a sus primos

\- Primero me pregunto que si seguías viajando con nosotros –dijo Meiling

\- ¿¡En serio!? –Syaoran

\- Yo le conteste que sí, que seguían viajando con nosotros –dijo Meiling

\- Y me dijo que estaba preocupada porque desde lo "ocurrido" no te había visto y no sabía se habías comido o en donde habías dormido y desde luego estaba muy preocupada por si te había pasado algo –dijo Meiling

\- A mí fue al que cachetearon ¿y se preocupan por ti? –protesto Eriol

\- Pues si primo… Sakura está preocupada por Syaoran –dijo Meiling

\- ¿Y cómo le hiciste para hablar con Sakura y no con Tomoyo? –protesto Eriol

\- Pues yo me senté en los últimos asientos, ustedes me dijeron que no les hablara de ustedes a ellas, pero de repente Sakura fue al baño y cuando regreso se sentó a mi lado y me pregunto por Syaoran, así que yo no les hable de ustedes, Sakura fue a preguntarme directamente a mí de Syaoran –dijo Meiling

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntaron los dos

\- Pues creo que Syaoran se puede acercar a Sakura pero con cuidado y tú primito Eriol te recomiendo que sigas alejado –dijo Meiling

Los dos se quedaron viendo, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en que Syaoran se podía acercar a Sakura y Eriol se tenía que mantener alejado del grupo hasta que Tomoyo preguntara por él.

Bajaron Meiling y Syaoran para unirse al grupo de turistas que estaban viendo la reserva de los osos pandas.

Cuando uno de los cuidadores se acercó con un oso cómo de un año a Syaoran quien lo tomo con muchísimo cuidado.

Le daba cierto temor tener que cargarlo, no era tan pequeño como los otros osos que ya habían visto, pero seguía estado pequeño.

Las chicas habían visto que Meiling y Syaoran estaban entre las personas del otro autobús, o sea estaban cerca de ellas pero no les habían hablado

\- Que hermoso –dijo Sakura viendo como Syaoran cargaba con mucho miedo al osito

\- Me ayudas a cargarlo –dijo Syaoran con cara de espanto a Sakura, quien se acercó de inmediato a Syaoran

Y con muchísimo cuidado Syaoran le entrego al osito a Sakura

\- Que hermoso esta –dijo sonriendo a Syaoran al tomar al osito

\- Mira Tomoyo que hermoso esta –le dijo Sakura sonriendo a Tomoyo quien desde luego estaba filmando todo

Y la verdad no podía creer lo animada que estaba Sakura y lo feliz que se veía al estar al lado de Syaoran.

Continuara:

Hola, por fin termine, ya de regreso después de ir a cuidar a mi sobrino nieto y mi sobrina, me pase más de tres semanas en Querétaro, México, y allá no tiembla, o sea no los sentí, el primero fue el día que nació mi sobrino, 7 de septiembre de 2017, y el del 19 de septiembre, que tampoco lo sentí, mi hija me dijo que qué bueno que no los sentí porque se sintieron horrible, hubo muchas casas y edificios que se cayeron e iglesias y escuelas, en fin, no me tocaron sentirlos porque el epicentro del segundo fue en este estado de Morelos.

Dios cuídanos a todos.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

7:00 de la tarde noche. Del 10 de octubre de 2017

Revisada 12 de marzo de 2018


	21. Chapter 21

Antes de seguir con la historia, les quería platicar que mi marido me regalo un termo con la imagen de Sakura que tengo en esta página y por todos lados y le puso Smeraldtsuki para personalizarlo, está lindo.

Si mi marido es lindo, tierno, pero que detalle tan bonito, si a mis nietos también les regalo vasos con sus nombres, pero el más bonito es el mío, a mis nietas les encanto mi vaso, pero cuando supieron que era para su abuelita, ya no dijeron nada. (Yo estaba en Querétaro cuando trajo los vasos y el termo)

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 21

Y la verdad no podía creer lo animada que estaba Sakura y lo feliz que se veía al estar al lado de Syaoran.

Se puede decir, que después de que Syaoran le pidió ayuda a Sakura para cargar al bebé panda, ya no se separaron.

Meiling desde luego estaba al lado de Syaoran más bien para "platicar con Tomoyo" para que no se sintiera relejada, y así permitir a su primo platicar con Sakura.

La verdad Tomoyo no podía creer que Sakura la estuviera ignorando, pero con lo despistada que es Sakura, seguro cómo la veía que estaba cerca de ella Tomoyo y Meiling, no se daba cuenta que solo quería platicar con el señor Li.

Si el señor Li… no debía olvidar que apenas se conocían.

Llego la hora de la cena, iban a cenar en la reserva de los pandas y si tenían suerte podían ver comer a algunos pandas.

Sakura estaba fascinada viendo que solo comían bambú.

Todos se sentaron para cenar, pero cuando Tomoyo se sentó y le indico a Sakura que se sentara junto a ella "para que Syaoran… perdón el señor Li" se sentara enfrente, Syaoran con una sonrisa tomo del hombro a su prima Meiling indicándole que iban a comer en otra mesa, despidiéndose amablemente de las chicas, no supieron que decir.

Desde luego Sakura estaba sorprendida, como habían pasado prácticamente toda la tarde platicando pensó que iban a comer juntos, pero ahora veía sorprendida cómo Syaoran se iba a otra mesa con algunos miembros de su familia.

No sabía que pensar, pues ya les habían dicho que terminando de cenar, todos se iban a subir a los autobuses pues iban a viajar toda la noche, y en la mañana iban a llegar a la India.

O sea ya no iban a poder estar juntos.

Sin decir nada Sakura se empezó a poner triste.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de inmediato de su cambio de ánimo, no estaba tan triste cómo en la mañana pues ya había hablado con el señor Li, pero al ver que se iba a sentar en otro lugar porque ella la había jalado para que se sentaran juntas su estado de ánimo cambio.

¿Cómo podía arreglar ahora ese problema?

No podía hablarle al señor Li y decirle:

\- Disculpe me cambio de lugar para que usted pueda sentarse junta a mi prima –Tomoyo pensando

Las dos pidieron sus cenas, cuando vieron que el señor Jiraguisawa entraba al comedor y se sentaba al lado del Señor Li frente a su prima, pero no les hablo a ellas.

Desde luego que eso sorprendió a Tomoyo, pero tranquilizo a Sakura, pues comprendió que Syaoran no se sentaba con ella por su primo.

Desde luego que Tomoyo volvió a sentir el cambio de ánimo de su prima al comprender que era porque Eriol… no… no debe olvidársele nunca… el señor Jiraguisawa… el señor Jiraguisawa… se sentaba con sus primos.

Ni modo, tenía que soportarlo durante la cena.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ni se molestó en voltearla a ver… perdón voltearlas a ver.

Todos terminaron de cenar y se empezaron a preparar para el inicio del viaje, mañana llegarían a la India

Al irse levantando todos, ni hablar Eriol tuvo que ver a las chicas:

\- Buenas noches señorita Kinomoto –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa saludando a Sakura, y solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Tomoyo

Y salió del comedor sin decir nada para subirse a su autobús seguidos de toda la familia.

Todos empezaron a subirse a los autobuses que les correspondían.

Sakura y Tomoyo pues prácticamente ocupaban siempre los asientos cinco (5) y seis (6) del autobús, ya todos sabían sus lugares y quedaban algunos desocupados al fondo del autobús, que fue donde se sentó Meiling.

Aunque Sakura se sentía algo desanimada porque aunque vio a Syaoran, solo Syaoran le sonrió, pero ya no le dijo nada.

Por lo menos habían platicado toda la tarde.

Ya estaban todos arriba, cuando Syaoran se subió al autobús de las chicas.

Las dos se quedaron sorprendidas, Syaoran las saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y se pasó a los asientos del fondo.

Desde luego que eso puso nerviosa a Sakura porque ella quería ir a platicar con él, pero ella estaba viajando con Tomoyo, no la podía dejar sola.

\- ¿Por qué no vas un rato a platicar con el señor Li? –dijo de repente Tomoyo con una sonrisa

\- ¿Enserio puedo ir a platicar un rato? –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

\- Si Sakura… creo que el señor Li es una persona especial, y te ha ayudado a olvidarte de Yukito –sonrió Tomoyo

\- Sabes… he estado pensando mucho en Yukito… que en realidad él sabía que no estaba enamorada de él… que era un capricho y que yo tenía que darme cuenta que no era a él a quien amaba –dijo Sakura pensativa

\- A lo mejor –dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole

\- ¿No te molesta que te deje sola? –pregunto Sakura

\- Sakura no estoy sola, ustedes van a estar acá atrás… viajamos en el mismo autobús –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

\- Gracias –dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento

Dirigiéndose al asiento de Syaoran.

Syaoran solo esperaba con paciencia, su plan era irse en el autobús de las chicas, y si todo salía bien, Sakura se iba a ir a sentar con él sin decirle nada.

Si había que pensar en su prima la señorita Daidoji, existía la posibilidad que no le permitiera pasarse con él, pero el que no arriesga no gana.

Syaoran estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho:

\- ¿Me puedo sentar un rato contigo? –dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

\- Desde luego –dijo Syaoran levantándose de su asiento para que Sakura pasara al asiento de la ventanilla

Ya una vez sentados se quedaron viendo y Syaoran abrazo tiernamente a Sakura y la empezó a besar, beso que fue correspondido ampliamente por Sakura.

Continuara:

Hay… soy un montón de enfermedades, casi siempre son de la garganta o dolores musculares, pero nunca me había enfermado de los riñones, a mis 55 años de edad, es la primera vez que me enfermo así de los riñones, me duele horrible la cintura, pero necia de mí, soy alérgica al café, y como mi marido me compro una cafetera que hace unos cafés deliciosos, dije me tomo en la mañana cafés que lleven leche. También note que los arándanos me hacen daño, pero son muy ricos, y necia de mí, estuve comiendo muchos, y ahora me duelen mucho los riñones, ya estoy en tratamiento, que me mando mi nuera, es doctora, y si me ha funcionado, por eso estoy escribiendo.

Dios que todo salga bien, te pido que nos cuides a todos, que nos protejas, y que nos ayudes a salir adelante.

Mi hija y mi yerno, son Maestros Ingenieros y ahora con lo del terremoto, que el epicentro fue aquí en el estado, han tenido muchísimo trabajo, fueron a visitar a mi sobrina para conocer al bebé y mi hermana y mi otra sobrina consiguieron cosas para donar, ya paso más de un mes del terremoto, y las necesidades siguen, mandan fotos ahora que las están entregando, y mandaron una foto de una señor con su bebé en brazos que tiene una cara de felicidad porque le acaban de dar un paquete grande de pañales, una foto tan bonita y es que se necesita de todo.

Dios protégenos a todos por favor.

11:48 de la mañana del 24 de octubre de 2017.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 12 de marzo de 2018


	22. Chapter 22

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 22

Terminaron el beso después de un buen rato pero se quedaron abrazados, no sabían que pensar, pero se sentían bien estando así.

\- Sakura… muñeca… no quiero que te alejes de mi –le dijo Syaoran a Sakura al oído abrazándola muy fuerte

\- Esto es extraño… yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti –dijo Sakura abrazándolo también con todas sus fuerzas

\- Sé que esto es extraño, no es un lugar adecuado, ni romántico, es más estamos cerca de los baños… pero Sakura ¿te casarías con migo? –dijo Syaoran enderezándose un poco para verla a la cara

\- Me gustaría decirte que si… pero casi no te conozco, no sé nada de ti… pero no me quiero separa de tú lado –contesto Sakura sincera

\- Acepta casarte con migo pequeña –dijo Syaoran

\- Me gustaría de todo corazón pero –dijo Sakura

\- Podemos hacer una cosa, que te parece casarnos en cinco meses, si en ese tiempo decides que no te quieres casar con migo… nos separamos… pero si sí, nos casamos –sonrío Syaoran

\- ¿Cinco meses? –se sorprendió Sakura

\- Si… con migo no te va a faltar nada… pero al pedirte que nos casemos, te estoy pidiendo mucho más que solo casarnos… te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a toda tú vida, tú trabajo, tus amigos, tú familia y que te vengas a vivir a Hong Kong –dijo Syaoran

\- No voy a renunciar a mi familia… aunque mi hermano sea un pesado –dijo poniéndose seria Sakura

\- Bueno… no vas a renunciar a tu familia, pero los verías pocas veces al año… a eso me refiero –dijo Syaoran

\- Aaaa –dijo Sakura

\- Pero si vas a tener que renunciar a tú trabajo –dijo Syaoran

\- Por mi trabajo no hay problema –dijo Sakura sonriendo

\- ¿No? –pregunto sorprendido Syaoran

\- En realidad… ya estaba pensando en dejarlo… porque… bueno… ya estaba pensando en casarme –dijo rápido y muy bajito Sakura

\- Si… el otro día lo dijiste… que pensabas ir a una agencia casamentera –dijo Syaoran

\- Bueno… este… esa es nuestra opción actual… pero –dijo Sakura agachando la cabeza

\- ¿Te dejaron? –dijo Syaoran sorprendido, aunque ya sabía algo por lo que le había contado Eriol

\- En realidad no… es el mejor amigo de mi hermano… y yo siempre pensé que estaba enamorada de él –dijo Sakura con un gran suspiro

\- ¿Y qué paso? –pregunto Syaoran viéndola

\- Que de repente llego con la noticia de que había ido a una agencia matrimonial y se iba a casar al otro día –dijo Sakura rápidamente y melancólica

\- No sé qué decirte –dijo Syaoran sorprendido, a pesar que sabía algo de la historia, el hecho que Sakura se lo estuviera diciendo le sorprendía porqué era algo muy personal, pero había que tomar en cuenta que Sakura estaba confiando en él.

\- Sabes… yo me sentía muy triste… pero Yukito sabía que no estaba enamorada de él, y ahora me doy cuenta que él tenía razón –dijo Sakura de nuevo suspirando

\- ¿Por qué? –dijo Syaoran, su mayor temor era tener que luchar con el recuerdo del amor frustrado de Sakura

\- Porque con él nunca sentí lo que estoy sintiendo contigo –sonrió Sakura

\- ¿Cómo? –se sorprendió Syaoran

\- Qué tú me estás haciendo sentir cosas… que nunca antes había sentido –dijo Sakura sonrojada agachando la cabeza

Syaoran sonrió, y levantando su cabeza con una mano, la volvió a besar.

Continuara:

Espero sus comentarios, y me sorprende que a pesar que la mayoría de mis historias tengo varios años que las termine, me gusta que me lleguen notificaciones que ponen alguna de mis historias cómo favorita, aunque la haya terminado hace años.

Muchísimas Gracias por leerme

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios cuídanos a todos por favor.

9:22 de la noche del 7 de noviembre de 2017.

Ya nos aproximamos a navidad.

12 de marzo de 2018


	23. Chapter 23

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 23

Terminaron el beso y se quedaron de nuevo un buen rato abrazados.

\- No me haz contestado –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Cómo? –se sorprendió Sakura

\- Que no me haz contestado a mi pregunta –dijo de nuevo Syaoran

\- Casarnos en cinco meses –dijo Sakura

\- No… ¿qué si te quieres casar con migo? –sonrió Syaoran

\- Si… me gustaría –sonrió Sakura

\- En cinco meses para tratarnos y si no te agrado, terminamos –dijo Syaoran

\- Pero si yo no te agrado también terminamos –dijo Sakura

\- De eso nada señorita… sabes… en el momento que me tiraste y te quitaron de encima, supe que eras la mujer destinada para mi… por eso hemos estado buscándolas por todos lados –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Estás seguro de que soy la mujer adecuada para ti? –Sakura

\- Si… eres la mujer con quien quiero compartir mi vida –dijo Syaoran

\- Pero no sabes casi nada de mi –dijo Sakura

\- Sé que estas viajando para olvidarte de un amor perdido –dijo Syaoran

\- En realidad me di cuenta que no estaba enamorada –suspiro Sakura

\- ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de eso? –sonrió Syaoran

\- Por lo que me estás haciendo sentir –dijo sonrojada Sakura

\- Ves… a eso me refiero, estando juntos sentimos cosas que con nadie más, o ¿me dirás que otros hombres te han hecho sentir algo cómo lo que estas sintiendo en mis brazos? –Syaoran

\- No… nunca pensé que se podía sentir cosas tan bonitas –sonrió Sakura

\- Sabes, yo he tenido varias novias, ya te lo dije, pero con nadie he sentido lo que siento contigo –Syaoran

\- Yo no he tenido nunca novio… pensé estar enamorada de Yukito y me dolió saber que no me escogió a mí para su esposa –suspiro Sakura

\- Yukito… ¿así se llama? –Dijo Syaoran sin saber si reír o enojarse

\- Se llama Yukishiro… pero le decimos de cariño Yuki o Yukito –suspiro Sakura

\- ¿Y debo preocuparme por él? –pregunto Syaoran

\- No creo… estos últimos días me he dado cuenta que nunca sentí con Yukito nada parecido a lo que siento contigo –sonrió tímidamente Sakura

\- Me encantas… simplemente me encantas… eres dulce, atenta, te preocupas por los demás, te preocupas por mi… y por lo que veo… sientes por mí en solo unos días lo que nunca sentiste por ¿Yukito? ¿en meses? –dijo Syaoran

\- Años… lo conozco desde que éramos niños –dijo Sakura tímidamente

\- Tienes razón… eso no es amor… es cariño –sonrió Syaoran

\- Por eso estoy sorprendida de todo lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos –dijo Sakura sonrojada

\- Dijiste que eres licenciada… ¿En qué? –pregunto Syaoran

\- En administración –dijo Sakura

\- Entonces no tendremos problema para conseguirte trabajo… si es que quieres trabajar desde luego –dijo Syaoran

\- Es bien difícil conseguir un puesto importante… me imagino que en cualquier parte –dijo Sakura

\- Si… si no conoces a nadie, pero nosotros somos dueños de varias empresas, así que te conseguiremos algo –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Varias empresas? –se sorprendió Sakura

\- ¿Te dije que las mujeres se fijaban en mi por mi familia no por mí? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Si… me lo dijiste… pero –se sorprendió Sakura

\- Por eso no nos hemos casado, ni Eriol, ni yo –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Cuánto dinero tienen? –se sorprendió Sakura al hacer la pregunta

\- La verdad ni idea… pero venimos un grupo completo de viaje solo para conocerlas a ustedes –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar pagando? –pregunto de repente Sakura sin pensar

\- Todo esta pagado… viajamos toda la familia o la mayoría –dijo Syaoran

\- Y ¿todos nos estaban buscando? –pregunto Sakura

\- No… solo Eriol y yo, y cuando supimos algo de ustedes y no se pudo conseguir vuelo de avión decidimos venirnos en nuestro avión, y ya que lo íbamos a usar, pues podían venir todos los que quisieran acompañarnos –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Tienen un avión? –se sorprendió Sakura

\- Si… tenemos dinero si esa es tu pregunta, pero la cuestión aquí es que ustedes nos ayudaron sin saber quiénes éramos –dijo Syaoran

\- Algo nos hizo ayudarlos –dijo Sakura

\- Sabes… de eso estábamos precisamente hablando, que somos tan torpes que ni aunque nos cayeran encima las mujeres correctas para nosotros nos íbamos a dar cuenta… en eso nos cayeron ustedes encima ¿quieres más indicaciones? –sonrió Syaoran

\- ¿Estaban hablando de eso? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

\- Si… estábamos diciendo eso cuando nos cayeron encima y nos tiraron… que más señales quieres, Dios nos las mando –sonrió Syaoran abrazando fuertemente a Sakura

\- ¿No sé qué pensar? –dijo Sakura

\- Qué estamos destinados a ser parejas, nosotros y Eriol con la señorita Daidoji… aunque ella no quiera –sonrió Syaoran

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –pregunto Sakura

\- Porque había muchas posibilidades, en un momento dado podían solo haberse quedado viendo cómo nos golpeaba el espectacular –dijo Syaoran

\- Desde luego que no… por lo menos yo no me iba a quedar solo mirando –dijo Sakura

\- Ni la señorita Daidoji, ella protegió a mi primo… a eso nos referimos… a que pudieron pasar muchísimas cosas y la que paso fue que ustedes nos protegieron –sonrió Syaoran

En eso Sakura bostezo

\- Tienes sueño… duérmete un rato –sonrió Syaoran abrazando a Sakura

\- No puedo dormir contigo –dijo Sakura enderezándose

\- ¿Cómo? –se sorprendió Syaoran

\- Que no puedo dormir contigo… en eso quedamos de acuerdo mi prima y yo… no vamos a volver a dormir con ustedes mientras estemos de viaje –dijo Sakura

\- Por lo de la otro noche –dijo Syaoran

\- Si… por lo de la otra noche –repitió Sakura

\- ¡Pero ya estamos prometidos! –dijo Syaoran

\- Aun así… ya estuve mucho tiempo platicando contigo… tengo que regresar con mi prima –dijo Sakura

\- Pero –no sabía que decir Syaoran

\- ¿No me vas a dejar ir con mi prima? –pregunto Sakura

\- Si –dijo Syaoran con un gran suspiro

Tenía que permitir que Sakura se fuera si no quería repetir por lo que acababan de pasar… no debía presionarla

\- Esta bien… pasa –dijo Syaoran molesto poniéndose en pie para que Sakura saliera de su asiento

\- Gracias –dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa, que desarmo a Syaoran quien la abrazo y la beso en ese instante

\- No olvides que ya estamos comprometidos –dijo Syaoran

\- Desde luego que no lo olvido –sonrió Sakura empezando a caminar por el pasillo

Sakura llego con Tomoyo quien estaba dormida en el asiento de la ventana, Sakura se sentó junta a ella quien se despertó al sentir que alguien se sentaba

\- ¿Sakura? –dijo Tomoyo sorprendida

\- Si soy yo –dijo Sakura

\- Pensé que te ibas a quedar con el señor Li –dijo Tomoyo

\- Nosotras quedamos que no íbamos a volver a dormir con ellos… ¿o me equivoco? –dijo Sakura

\- No… en eso quedamos –sonrió Tomoyo acomodándose en su asiento

\- Buenas noches –dijo Sakura acomodándose en su asiento

\- Buenas noches –contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa

Continuara:

Hola por fin termine, pensé que no iba a poder escribir pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lo de casarse en 5 meses se me ocurrió por mi hermana Bertha, su marido le pidió matrimonio y ella acepto, o sea no fueron novios, solo prometidos y en cinco meses se casaron y tienen 34 años de casados.

Dios cuídanos a todos:

Que todo salga bien

6:51 de la mañana del 22 de noviembre de 2017

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Por cierto me dejaron un comentario porque en algunas de mis historias aparece una lista del orden de las historias, si más o menos así va el orden, pero cuando una historia sigue de otra lo pongo.

Por ejemplo "El secreto de esperanza" es la primera parte después sigue "La unión de poderes", ¿Se quieren casar con migo? Y la otra parte es "qué hubiera pasado si Syaoran se hubiera ido", "Ilusión", 2 y 3.

Todas las que continúan de otra historia lo digo, en la lista hay que leer de abajo para arriba, así fue más o menos como las fui escribiendo.

12 de marzo de 2018


	24. Chapter 24

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 24

Syaoran durmió por ratos, por ratos despertaba y pensaba en ¿qué iba a pasar con ellos? y también en que iba a pasar con su primo.

Cuando empezó a amanecer y vio que no era tan temprano pero seguían viajando, se levantó y fue a ver a Sakura.

Llego a sus asientos, vio que Sakura estaba dormida en el asiento del pasillo, se puso en cunclillas y beso a Sakura en la frente, quien abrió lentamente los ojos y al ver a Syaoran sonrió

\- Buenos días –sonrió Sakura

\- Buenos días prometida –sonrió Syaoran

Esos saludos despertaron a Tomoyo de inmediato.

\- ¿¡QQQQQuuuuuééééé!? –fue el grito de Tomoyo despertando a todos en el camión

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿Por qué gritan?

\- ¿chocamos?

Y un montón de preguntas se escucharon por todo el autobús.

\- Calma… todo está bien –dijo Syaoran para que todos se tranquilizaran

\- ¿Cómo que todo está bien? Le acabas de decir prometida a Sakura –dijo molesta Tomoyo

\- ¿No se lo dijiste? –le pregunto Syaoran a Sakura

\- ¿Decirme qué? –dijo Tomoyo

\- Estaba dormida cuando llegue –dijo Sakura como escusa

\- Anoche le pedí matrimonio a tu prima Sakura y me dijo que si –sonrió Syaoran

\- Felicidades

\- Qué bueno

\- Bravo

Y demás comenta se escucharon por todo el autobús.

Tomoyo no decía nada, no sabía que decir. Estaba sorprendida.

Sakura estaba roja de la pena que sentía al escuchar a todos en el autobús felicitándolos

\- Con tú permiso me llevo a tú prima –dijo Syaoran tomándole la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse

\- ¿Puedo ir con él? –pregunto tímidamente Sakura a Tomoyo

\- Si… Si… ve con él –dijo Tomoyo sorprendida

O Sea todos en el camión se imaginaban algo por el estilo y ella no se imaginó nada, ¿qué estaba pasando con ella? Siempre sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su prima.

Sí… habían hecho ese viaje para que Sakura se olvidara del dolor que le causo Yukito.

Sí… habían ayudado a esos señores porque estaban en peligro.

¿Pero casarse con ellos? Era toda una locura

Locura en la cual su prima ya estaba metida.

Esto no podía quedarse así.

¿Cuándo se iban a casar?

Seguro como andaban las cosas en el próximo país al que llegaran… tenía que detenerlos.

Saliendo de su asiento empezó a caminar por el pasillo para hablar con la pareja

¿Quiénes se creían?

Syaoran había tomado de la mano a Sakura la llevo hasta su asiento y entrando en él, se abrazaron y se besaron.

Pero el gusto no les duro mucho porque Tomoyo estaba a su lado en un instante

\- ¿Cómo qué se van a casar? –dijo Tomoyo firme aunque bajito para no llamar la atención de los demás

\- Si… nos vamos a casar –dijo Syaoran viendo a Tomoyo

\- ¿Sakura? –dijo Tomoyo

\- Si nos vamos a casar –afirmo Sakura

\- Pero ¿por qué? –volvió a protestar Tomoyo

\- Porque me pidió matrimonio y le dije que si –contesto Sakura

\- ¿Pero en dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿En el siguiente lugar en donde bajemos? Esto es una locura –protesto Tomoyo

\- Eso será una locura –dijo Sakura

\- Si eso sería una locura… una buena idea para alguien… pero sería una locura… pero sabes… un matrimonio es un paso muy importante en la vida de cualquiera, vas a unir tú vida con otra persona y la idea es que sea para siempre… tienes que conocer muy bien a esta persona para querer compartir con ella el resto de tú vida… pero sabes una cosa… siento que debes empezar dando respeto a la persona con la que te quieres casar, por eso hay que llevar las cosas con calma –contesto Syaoran viendo a Tomoyo

\- ¿Cómo? –se sorprendió Tomoyo viendo a Syaoran

\- Le propuse a Sakura casarnos en cinco meses para en ese plazo conocernos mejor y si no le agrado, rompemos, pero si todo sale bien… que eso espero, no creo que haya algún problema en casarnos en donde ella quiera –dijo Syaoran sonriéndole a Sakura

\- ¿Alguna objeción? –dijo Syaoran volteando a ver a Tomoyo

\- No… ninguna… Disculpen –dijo Tomoyo empezando a regresar para su asiento

\- Estamos llegando a la frontera… todos prepárense con sus pasaportes y desde luego hay que bajar –dijo una de guías del viaje

\- tengo que ir por mis papeles –dijo Sakura sonriendo a Syaoran

\- Esta bien –dijo Syaoran con pesar no quería alejarse de Sakura pero ni modo la dejo pasar.

Sakura llego a su lugar donde Tomoyo estaba acomodando todo

\- ¿Cómo estas Tomoyo? –pregunto Sakura

\- La verdad no sé… no sé si ponerme feliz por ustedes, sentirme contenta o triste porque ya no extrañas a Yukito, no sé… la verdad no sé –dijo Tomoyo viendo a Sakura

\- La verdad yo misma me siento extraña… pero sabes, siento que tome la mejor decisión al aceptar casarme con el señor Li… y no extraño para nada a Yukito –dijo Sakura sonriéndole a su amiga

\- Eso está bien… bien creo que hay que bajar –sonrió Tomoyo viendo que Syaoran ya estaba al lado de Sakura para ayudarla a bajar.

Todos bajaron y empezaron a recoger sus maletas pues tenían que hacer aduana ya estaban en la frontera con la India

Pero Syaoran tomo de la mano a Sakura y la llevo ante su mamá

Tomoyo vio que no iban por su equipaje y desde luego empezó a gravar todo lo que le pasaba a su prima.

\- Mamá… te quiero informar que la señorita Sakura Kinomoto ha aceptado casarse conmigo –dijo Syaoran a su madre muy formal

\- Que gusto me da… Bienvenida a la familia –dijo la señora Li extendiendo sus brazos para felicitar a Sakura

\- Muchas gracias –contesto Sakura rojísima de lo apenada que se sentía

Desde luego se armó un pequeño alboroto con toda la familia y las felicitaciones de todos por la próxima boda.

\- Syaoran toma –dijo su madre entregándole una cajita que llevaba en su bolso de mano

Syaoran vio la cajita y sonrió y dándose la vuelta puso una rodilla en el piso

\- Sakura… te pido oficialmente ¿Te quieres casar con migo? –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Oficialmente? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

\- Es que aquí tengo tu anillo de compromiso –dijo Syaoran abriendo la caja que contenía un hermosísimo anillo de oro con diamantes

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto de nuevo Sakura sorprendida por el anillo

\- ¿Qué si te quieres casar conmigo? –dijo Syaoran sonriendo

\- Ya te dije que si –sonrió muy apenada Sakura

Syaoran tomo la mano de Sakura y le puso el anillo, el cual le quedo un poco grande.

\- Me queda algo grande –dijo Sakura

\- A lo mejor en otro dedo te quede mejor –dijo Syaoran, sacando el anillo de una mano y poniéndosela en la otra

Y si el anillo le quedo mejor, desde luego que todos seguían aplaudiendo y felicitando a la pareja.

Tomoyo no se acercó a donde estaban todos felicitándolos y solo los filmaba, cuándo sintió que la estaban observando

Voltio para ver quien la observaba y se sorprendió o más bien ya sabía quién la estaba observando

Eriol estaba del otro lado del grupo viendo a Tomoyo, pero en el momento que Tomoyo vio que la estaba observando, Eriol se dio la vuelta y fue a recoger su equipaje y la ignoro.

Continuara:

Por fin termine, escribí muy raro este capítulo o sea escribía algo y me iba a hacer cosas, me acordaba que estaba escribiendo y venia escribía un rato y me paraba a hacer otra cosa, así que escribí todo el día aunque por ratos, pero llegue a donde quería llegar.

Espero sus comentarios.

Dios cuídanos a todos

Gracias Dios por permitirnos existir.

7:04 de la noche 28 de noviembre de 2017

12 de marzo de 2018.


	25. Chapter 25

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 25

Eriol se reunió con sus primos para cenar, pudo ver en el transcurso del recorrido como Syaoran y Sakura empezaban a platicar, Sakura parecía una niña feliz con los osos pandas.

Observaba a todos desde lejos para que no lo vieran.

Cuando iban a cenar, vio como Tomoyo jalaba a Sakura para que no se sentara con su primo, pero su primo se despidió y se fueron a sentar en otro sitio.

Aunque también vio la cara de tristeza que puso Sakura cuando Syaoran se despidió.

Entonces entro también al comedor para cenar con sus primos, pero al levantarse no tuvo más remedio que ver a las chicas, saludo a la señorita Kinomoto e hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Tomoyo para que no dijera nada.

Cuando estuvieron en el autobús, le sorprendió la idea de su primo.

O sea Meiling no se iba a ir con ellas, Syaoran quería ir con ellas.

Había estado platicando con Sakura toda la tarde, entonces tenía la esperanza de que si se iba en el autobús de ellas, Sakura se pasaría con él.

Eriol lo dudaba mucho, pero para que quitarle la ilusión.

Pero ahora no sabía que pensar, Sakura había aceptado casarse con Syaoran.

Y ya era oficial, o sea ya la había presentado a toda la familia como su prometida, es más le entrego el anillo de compromiso delante de todos.

Y el muy curse se arrodillo ante Sakura para ponerle el anille.

¿Ahora qué iba a tener que hacer él para ganarse a Tomoyo?

¿Por qué a su primo le salían las cosas fáciles y a él no?

Eriol estuvo observando como Tomoyo gravaba a su prima en video, y la verdad no se veía muy contenta, pero no dejaba de gravar a la pareja.

De repente Tomoyo voltio a verlo, sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, pero Eriol se voltio y fue por su equipaje.

Tenían que hacer aduana, y por el momento no tenía ganas de ver a Tomoyo, ellos deberían estar compartiendo la felicidad de sus primos, es más ellos también deberían estar comprometidos o por lo menos ser amigos. Algo lo que fuera…

Bueno, eran en ese momento se podría decir que enemigos.

Agarro su maleta y fue el primero de su autobús en cruzar la frontera.

Y como tenía que esperar a todos se puso a ver las tiendas que había en el lugar, pero se distrajo viendo juegos de video cuando lo llamaron, así que cuando se subió al autobús se encontró con la sorpresa que Syaoran estaba sentado en los primeros asientos con Sakura y Tomoyo estaba sentada en el asiento de al lado sola.

Resulto que Syaoran le pidió a Sakura que viajara con él en el autobús con toda su familia y Sakura le dijo que no sabía qué hacer, pues ella estaba viajando con su prima, por lo que Syaoran le pidió de favor a la señorita Daidoji que viajara con ellos y que no pusiera en apuros a Sakura.

De mala gana Tomoyo acepto, porque sabía que al aceptar, tendría que viajar con Eriol, pero viendo que Sakura no sabía que hacer acepto.

Eriol volvió a ver a Syaoran sorprendido, pero vio de reojo la cara de fastidio que puso Tomoyo y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se fue a subir al otro autobús, no iba a viajar con ella por obligación.

Reanudaron el viaje.

(No conozco el mundo, solo lo que sacan en los documentales, así que no tengo ni idea del orden de los lugares, pero imagínense que así es)

Visitaron varios lugares, varios pueblos y ciudades, todo era impresionante.

Syaoran y Sakura casi no se separaban, Meiling desde luego que iba junto a su primo Syaoran, para hacerle compañía a Tomoyo y desde luego Eriol solo la vigilaba de lejos.

No se había subido con ellos en el mismo autobús porque no quería obligarla a verlo cuando Tomoyo no quería.

Y así pasaron algunos días viajando en diferentes autobuses.

Llegaron a un templo en donde había ratas por todos lados, desde luego que se les advirtió a todos respecto a este templo, porque por muy natural que fuera que las ratas caminaran y comieran por todos lados y no les tuvieran miedo a la gente, había gente que le tenía pavor a estos animales, y era conveniente que mejor se quedaran en los autobuses.

Nuestros amigos bajaron a pesar que Sakura tenía algo de miedo, pero como iba prácticamente colgada de un brazo de Syaoran y Meiling del otro pues iban caminando.

Tomoyo iba caminando filmando a los tres, pues le dama mucha risa lo exageradas que se veían colgadas de Syaoran.

Por lo que no se dio cuenta y con un pie empujo a una rata.

Fue un ligero empujón, pero la rata pensó que querían jugar con ella y le salto a las piernas a Tomoyo.

La cual al sentir al animal. Empezó a gritar y salió corriendo hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado, chocando de frente con Eriol, aunque Tomoyo no supo con quién choco.

Este se sorprendió al chocar con ella de frente.

Pero Tomoyo estaba en estado de chock pues sentía que todas las ratas querían subírsele a ella, y ella nada más sintió que alguien la cargaba en brazos y la sacaba del lugar rápidamente.

Ella no veía quien la había sacado, ella solo quería que la sacaran del lugar lo más pronto posible, pues sentía que todas las ratas se le querían subir. Y desde luego no paraba de gritar.

Syaoran, Sakura y Meiling se sorprendieron al escuchar los gritos de Tomoyo, y todos voltearon al ver correr a Tomoyo, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que Eriol la tomaba en brazos y la sacaba del lugar, así que todos siguieron su camino, claro que con muchísima precaución.

Eriol llego donde estaban los autobuses y se subió en donde iba su familia, había algunas personas en los dos autobuses que no quisieron bajar por el temor que les tenían a las ratas.

Y se sorprendieron al ver a la señorita Daidoji en el estado de chock en el que se encontraba, y que no dejaba de gritar.

Eriol se subió rápidamente en el autobús, se sentó y sentó a Tomoyo en sus piernas y la sacudía para que se calmara, hasta que de repente le dio una cachetada y esto hizo reaccionar a Tomoyo.

\- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto la tía de Eriol que estaba al lado de Eriol y algunas personas más, pues se preocuparon por el estado en el que se encontraba la señorita.

\- ¿Qué me paso? –pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida, pero sintiéndose muy segura en los brazos de Eriol

\- No sé bien… iba entrando al templo cuando chocaste con migo… ibas en pánico total y te cargue y te saque de ahí –dijo Eriol acariciándole un brazo para tranquilizarla

\- Sentí que las ratas me querían comer –dijo Tomoyo empezando a sollozar

\- Calma… todo está bien –dijo Eriol abrazando y arrullando a Tomoyo

\- Tomate esto… es un calmante, te va ayudar a relajarte –dijo la tía de Eriol

Tomoyo acepto lo que le estaban dando y con un vaso de agua se la tomo, no podía creer lo que le había pasado, ni quién la había rescatado.

Pero se sentía tan bien estando en sus brazos que no se resistió a que la calmara.

Y poco a poco se quedó dormida en los brazos de Eriol.

Continuará:

12:14 del mediodía, del 2 de diciembre de 2017.

Dios qué todo salga bien

Dios por favor cuídanos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

12 de marzo de 2018.


	26. Chapter 26

¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 26

Todos regresaron después de una hora, con distintas experiencias de esta visita en particular.

Aunque todos estaban preocupados por el estado de la señorita Daidoji, porque todos la vieron que estaba bien, estaba hasta grabando a su prima, su prometido y su amiga, que se podría decir eran las más asustadas de todos los que se animaron a entrar.

Pero se sorprendieron al ver a la señorita Daidoji salir corriendo de esa forma y los gritos que estaba dando.

Pero también todos se tranquilizaron al ver al señor Jiraguisawa Cargarla y sacarla del lugar. Por lo menos estaba segura con él.

Todos regresaron, desde luego las guías fueron a ver cómo se encontraba la señorita y vieron que estaba bien, dormida pero estaba bien.

Les dijeron que le habían dado una pastilla para dormir porque estaba muy nerviosa y para que se relajara.

Esa noche les tocaba de viajar toda la noche e iban a cruzar otra frontera para seguir a los países del sur de Asia, y llegar a Oceanía.

Eriol con Tomoyo estaban en el primer asiento, entonces Syaoran y Sakura se sentaron en el asiento de alado.

Syaoran ayudo a Eriol para que se pasara al asiento de la ventanilla y así acomodarse mejor con Tomoyo en brazos, no la quiso soltar para nada, y ni hablar después de un tramo Eriol también se quedó dormido recargado en el cojín que le pusieron.

Tomoyo se sentía muy bien en donde estaba, se sentía segura, se sentía protegida, sentía que cualquier cosa que le pasara, con la persona que estaba iba a estar bien.

¿Pero con quien estaba?

Es más ¿en donde estaba?

De repente abrió los ojos y vio a Eriol dormido abrazándola, es más ella estaba sobre él, quien la tenía acunada protectoramente.

Y se empezó a acordar lo que le había pasado y fue él quien la saco de ese lugar del que ella huía tan asustada.

Él la rescato, él estuvo ahí para rescatarla, así como ellas habían estado en el momento que se cayó ese espectacular, ahora él había estado ahí para ayudarla a ella.

Tenía que estar loca para negar que el destino, las circunstancias o Dios los querían unir… y ella por berrinchuda no quería aceptarlo.

Era algo ilógico, es más vivían en países diferentes, según sabía Eriol no era de China, sino de Inglaterra, y aun así el destino los unió.

Tenía que reconocer y la verdad se sentía muy bien en sus brazos y sin darse cuenta empezó a sonreí y se puso a contemplar a Eriol.

Eriol estaba dormido, estaba entumido por estar cargando a Tomoyo, pero no la iba a soltar hasta que ella se lo pidiera, así que mientras estuviera dormida él la iba a abrazar.

De repente suspiro y empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse que Tomoyo lo estaba observando con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Acepto –dijo Tomoyo

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Eriol sorprendido tratando de despertarse bien

\- Que acepto –repitió Tomoyo

\- ¿Qué aceptas? –pregunto Eriol sin entender de que hablaba Tomoyo

\- Esta bien… ¿te quieres casar con migo? –dijo Tomoyo viendo fijamente a Eriol

\- CLARO –dijo Eriol gritando, enderezándose y abrasando fuertemente a Tomoyo

Despertando a todos en el autobús también.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Claro?

\- ¿De qué están hablando? –pregunto Syaoran

\- ME ACABA DE PEDIR MATRIMONIO TOMOYO Y CLARO QUE YO ACEPTO –grito Eriol emocionado abrazando a Tomoyo fuertemente.

\- No me dejas respirar –dijo Tomoyo y Eriol aflojo rápidamente el abrazo

Eriol estaba feliz, nunca se imaginó algo así, de repente vio una cajita enfrente de él, la agarro, la abrió, saco un anillo y tomándole la mano a Tomoyo le metió un anillo en un dedo.

\- Eres mía –sonrió Eriol besando a Tomoyo

Desde luego todos empezaron a aplaudir y aunque Tomoyo quería soltarse Eriol no la soltó.

Eriol no sabía que tenía que hacer para que Tomoyo lo aceptara, pero nunca se imaginó algo así… Tomoyo le había pedido matrimonio a él… y lo del anillo, ni se acordó que Syaoran se había hincado para ponerle el anillo a Sakura, y él había estado pensando mucho en ¿qué iba a tener que hacer para ponerle el anillo a Tomoyo? pero él simplemente se lo puso.

Estaba feliz, no supo cómo, pero el resultado era el que él quería.

El viaje cambio para los 4, se empezaron a conocer más, y empezaron a convivir más.

Terminaron el viaje cuando llegaron a Japón.

Desde luego que la señora Li fue a pedir tanto a Sakura cómo a Tomoyo y se estableció la fecha de las bodas, si las bodas iban a ser el mismo día, en Japón.

Y aunque Tomoyo quería hacer los vestidos de bodas de las dos, y los trajes de los dos, tuvo que aceptar que la ayudaran, porque los vestidos de novias y los trajes eran tres para cada pareja, el tradicional japonés con el que se casaban, el vestido blanco de novia y traje para el novio, para las fotos y por último el traje normal que se ponían los novios para representar que su vida cambia.

Desde luego fue una boda doble preciosa.

Y si Yukito fue invitado junto con su esposa, y la verdad se sorprendió al ver a Sakura tan feliz, felicidad que él nunca había logrado con Sakura.

Si… Yukito había analizado su relación con Sakura, y a pesar que se sentía bien estando con ella, veía que en sus ojos no existía esa chispa que las parejas enamoradas deben de tener. Por eso había renunciado a ella.

Por eso había decidido no casarse con Sakura, para que ella buscara a la persona que la iba a hacer muy feliz.

Aunque también se sorprendió ver que la señorita Daidoji encontró al hombre que la haría muy feliz.

Fin.

Por fin termine, no me imaginaba en donde iba a terminar esta historia, pero al terminar el capítulo anterior y subirlo al mediodía, de repente se me vino a la mente el final, y pues aquí esta, espero les guste y sus comentario.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios gracias por permitirme escribir esta historia.

Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2018.

Dios por favor cuídanos a todos, y que todo salga bien.

9:00 de la noche de 2 de diciembre de 2017.

12 de marzo de 2018


End file.
